My Girls
by jenwritesfanfics
Summary: This story will take place after the ordeal with Jeremiah. Alex is struggling with what has happened and was said during her fight with Kara. She falls into depression, however when a certain director of the DEO finds out, there is nothing he won't do to help his girl. Trigger Warning: There will be mention of selfharm
1. Chapter1

-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the CW show Supergirl.

Trigger Warning: Self Harm

Alex's POV.

Confusion. Complete and utter confusion. That is what I am feeling right now.

And hurt. A lot of hurt.

How could he do this? My own father, the person who is supposed to be here for me and protect me no matter what. How could he

just betray the DEO. Betray me. Betray Kara. Betray J'onn.

How could he leave us again? Leave me. Leave mom. Leave Kara.

And how could she see through him and I couldn't. I mean I know she can literally see through people with her x-ray vision, but that is physical. This emotional. This is mental. And I couldn't see it. Just another way Kara is superior to me.

These thoughts keep me up at night, but I have no one to call. I said terrible things to Kara. I'm not sure if our relationship can ever fully recover from them. I tried going by her apartment to apologize, but Mon El said she needed sometime. I don't blame her, though honestly I'm not sure how much longer I should be around for. I have spent two days holed up in my apartment wallowing in my pain. Tomorrow my time is up. I have to return to the DEO and begin the great game of pretending.

Pretending that everything is fine, because I am Alex Danvers. I am calm and collected always. I never cry. I never panic. I never feel pain.

If only they knew the truth. Not only do I do those things, but I feel so intensely. So intensely that sometimes I have to find a way to make it all stop.

BEEP! Be...

I cut my alarm of as quickly as possible, groaning as I roll over in bed.

"Buck up Agent Danvers," I say to myself.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee which I can't get into my mouth fast enough. Th rest of my morning routine is completed as follows, make bed, put on uniform, brush hair and teeth, apply foundation and concealer to cover the bags under my eyes, finally grab my bag and go.

"Welcome back Agent Danvers!" J'onn beams as I walk through the door of the secret government facility.

"Good morning Director," I say. My voice is oddly quiet and timid as Supergirl came into view.

"Hey Alex," she beams at me. Her usual sunny self. "Listen I've thought about our fight a lot and I know your love for Jeremiah blinded you."

She sure is right about that I thought to myself. Stuff like this is the reason I'm generally distrustful of others. "I'm really sorry for what I said Kara. I love you," I replied.

"I know Alex. Sisters forever?" she asked; extending her pinkie to me.

"Of course," I said as tears threatened to leak from my eyes.

Keep it together Alex. Crying is a sign of weakness. Never let them see you cry.

The rest of the day was pretty tame. A couple of car accidents and a bank robbery, but that was short work for the Girl of Steel, especially with Mon El as her new sidekick. I couldn't help but think about when I used to be her sidekick. For the most part everything was fine.

Until...

Until...

It happened.

The dreaded moment.

Someone brought up my father.

It was clear that they didn't mean for me to hear.

The embarrassed look on their faces said it all.

Uh oh. We've been busted. She wasn't supposed to hear that.

But I did hear it. And it ripped me apart. It confirmed every thought I had, because other people had it too.

"How could she not know? He's her father? They share DNA, what if she is like him? I feel sorry for her honestly; she must feel terrible about it. He was right in front of her and she couldn't see past the fact that he's family. It's sad really," I heard a chorus of voices tossing these phrase and ones like them around as I walked down the corridor. I turned a corner and they were silenced instantly. "Agent Danvers, didn't see you there," one of them said, "We're really sorry. We didn't mean to gossip," explained another. "How can you not mean to gossip?" I yelled, "Here's an idea: how about you go look for the insurgent and do your job you are paid to do, instead of standing around her chatting about the poor agent who's father betrayed her. Huh? How about that?" As I was saying this tears welled in my eyes, tears of anger and grief. I had to stop them. I HAD to. So I did what I had to do. I sunk my nails into my palms as hard as I could on my left hand. In an instant my focus shifted from the emotional pain that I felt to the physical, and to the agents currently be reprimanded, my tightly clenched fist just emphasized my anger.

The now extremely embarrassed agents scurried out of the room. I was left alone and noticed little blood drops falling on the floor. I began to reach for something to clean it up, but apparently J'onn heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. He saw the blood and began to joke. "You didn't punch anyone did you?" he questioned, "Please say no. That is a whole lot of paperwork that I do not want to fill out," he chuckled. When I didn't respond his tone changed to a concerned one. "Agent Danvers turn around and look at me. Are you okay? Someone didn't hit you did they? I can make sure they never make off desk duty if they did."

Knowing I couldn't escape without my sister's powers, I turned reluctantly to face him. I put on the best calm Alex Danvers face that I could muster. However, it didn't take him long to notice that the blood was coming from the inside of my hand. He walked over and uncurled my fingers revealing the crescent shapes full of dried up blood on my palm. "It was an accident," I quickly supplied. "I have hard time understanding how you can do that on accident," he replied. "I just got so angry," I said. "Oh, Alex, there are better ways to manage your anger," J'onn said as he rubbed my shoulder. "Come on how about a sparring match right now, it's a slow day," he urged. I nodded and followed him out of the room. "Look alive Danvers, you usually take any opportunity to beat me up," he said, patting my head affectionately.


	2. Chapter2

-*Author's note: This is my first story in a long time and any feedback is appreciated.

Alex's POV:

I follow J'onn down the hall and into a training room. "Let's dance," was all he said to me as he face me, feet spread in a sturdy stance and hands up defensively. I didn't realize it but for the first time in a while the corners of my mouth turned upward. "There's the smile," J'onn exclaimed and lowered his hand slighting. Seeing my window I executed a perfect twist kick right in the side of the head. It was light and controlled; however, it got his attention. "Oh, so it's going to be that way," he said. Suddenly a fist was flying at my stomach which I quickly blocked, and the just barely dodged a right hook at my head. I ducked down and seeing as my knees were already bent, I took the opportunity for a low spin heel kick. J'onn legs were knocked out from under him. He rolled straight back over his head and was up in a flash. If he had done it any faster, I would have had to make Kara call Barry and tell him he has new competition.

"Is that all you got Danvers," he teased. "I think we both know better than that," I replied. I circled him, plotting y next move. I raised my leg pretending as though I was gearing up for a kick, but instead I reached up and hit the top of his head. He countered with a punch in the stomach while my arms were lifted. We separated and stood assessing the each other. Before he had time to react I launched a side kick into his stomach sending him staggering backwards. As he tried to recover I grabbed his wrist, locked it, and threw him over my shoulder.

He look up at me and said, "You know you're beating up on someone who is over 300 years old."

"Well I learned from the best," was my reply. I extended my hand to help him off the ground, but instead of getting up he locked my thumb in a way that could easily break it if he applied the right pressure. He pulled me down close to him and said, "Remember that I also taught you to never let your guard down."

The fun ended with that statement. That statement made me feel so stupid. Because I let my guard down with my father. I trusted him because he is my father. Everyone could see the truth except for me. Everyone else had their guard up. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID DANVERS!

"Alex, ALEX!" J'onn's brought me back into reality and out of my vicious thought spiral. "Yes, sorry I zoned out," was my reply. "You must feel better. I know I do, nothing like a good sparring match to grease the old joints," he said. "Yeah I do," I answered. It was half true at least.

He glanced at his watch and said, "It's getting late. I bet everyone will be at the bar soon; you should join them."

"I'm not sure things are still kind of tense between Kara and I," I said.

"I didn't feel any of that this morning."

"Well you know Kara; she is never mean unless under the influence of red kryptonite. I'll stop by just for you though."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," he grinned knowing that he had won.

At the bar:

I walked in on Winn third wheeling with Kara and Mon El, and couldn't help but crack a smile as Winn shouted "Alex Danvers my hero!" He had obviously had a little too much to drink. "I'm gonna have to cut you off buddy," I said, "Otherwise I won't be your hero in the morning."

I look across the booth and noticed Mon El rubbing Kara's back. That's not a sign that all is well with us I thought. "Hey Kara, I really am sorry," I said softly looking at her and the my eyes drifting to Mon El. "All is forgiven," she replied. "If you guys are good, we are too," Mon El supplied. "Alright then just a few good friends hanging out. Or perhaps we are better than good friends, one could say SUPERFRIENDS even," Winn proclaimed a little loudly. I nodded him in the side, but he was unaffected as Kara was giggling and Mon El smiled. "I guess most of the people here are to drunk to care anyway. Maybe I should join them," I said. "I'll go pour you a glass," Mon El offered and walked to the bar. "How was your day?" Kara asked. "It was fine. Slow, but you know that," I answered. I didn't mention the incident with the other agents. I couldn't handle telling her what they said or how it made me feel.

I just kept it all inside, like always.


	3. Chapter3

-Alex's POV

Before I could get too trapped in my own head, Mon El returned to the booth with my drink. I quickly threw the entire glass back. "Slow down there Danvers. You wouldn't want to end up like me," Winn said as he watched. I glance across the table where Kara's mouth hung open so wide a family of bugs could fly in. Mon El on the other hand offered me a fist bump and exclaimed "Mad respect Kara's big sister." At least someone respects me was all I could think. "It alright that's my one and only drink of the night," I told Kara, "I have to drive my motorcycle home."

"Speaking of home, I think I should go there. I don't feel so good," Winn stated. "Mon El and I can drop you off on our way home," Kara assured him. Winn started to stand up but he faltered majorly and fell into Mon El's arms. "I got you buddy," said Mon El as he hoisted Winn over his shoulder with ease and carried him out of the bar. "I guess I better follow them before I get left behind," said Kara as she pulled me into a hug. "I love you," I said. "I know sis. I love you too," she replied. As she walked out of the bar I started at her back and a tear leaked from eye which I quickly swiped away.

I slipped some cash to the bartender for my drink and headed out into the cold night to my bike. I glanced at my helmet; I'd never ridden without it before. I knew the dangers. I knew I could end up busted on the asphalt. But tonight I didn't care. Tonight I was reckless with my own life. I wouldn't drive recklessly. I would never endanger anyone else. However, my life was a different story. I decided to just sit back and let fate take over. If something bad happened I was fine with that.

As I stopped in the parking garage by my apartment the gravity of what I had just done dawned on me. I was okay with dying. I was tempting death even. Was I suicidal?

Thoughts raced through my mind at a mile a minute as I entered my empty home. Before I knew it all of the events of the day brought me to tears and I was crying on the floor. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to stop feeling. But I couldn't. I just sat there sobbing like a toddler who needed their mommy. I need to feel something else, any else. After rolling up my sleeve, I sunk my nails into my arm. Not enough to cause me to bleed, but enough to distract me from the emotional turmoil raging inside of me. Once I had calmed down, I felt shame. J'onn would freak, and Kara, I didn't even want to think about how disappointed she would be. I hopped in the shower, feeling the warm water wash over me. I stepped out into the cold and put on some warm pajamas as quickly as I could given my lack of super speed.

Then I saw it.

I saw a photo of my father and I that I had Kara take sitting next to my camera.

Then the memories came. Memories of my childhood. Memories before Kara came to us. Repressed memories. Memories of my parents fighting.

Then came the worst memory of them all, the one I could not come back from. The one that I couldn't push back down no matter how hard I tried or how much I desired to.


	4. Chapter4

-Alex's POV

Flashback: to Alex's childhood; roughly age 10

"Alex, take the camera. I need you press to this button and take a picture of something for mommy," Eliza Danvers spoke in a hushed tone.

"Take a picture of what?" I asked.

My mother rolled up he sleeve revealing a large bruise. "Of this," she answered, "Quicky now honey before your father gets home. We wouldn't want to bother him."

"But why?" I questioned as I snapped the photo.

"For insurance purposes," she replied, "Incase we find out a bone is broken or sprained later." She rolled up her sleeve and took the camera from my small hands. "This is our secret, okay baby?" she said as she pushed hair out of my face, "We don't want to worry anyone else with this, remember?"

"Okay mommy," I replied as I gazed into her strong eyes.

End of Flashback: Back to Alex's apartment

How could I forget something like that? Something so terrible? I know how. I'm a doctor so I know. I repressed it because 10 year old Alex couldn't process it. It was the same reason I didn't question her crappy excuse. I was unable to handle the truth.

I'm not sure I can process or handle it now.

Why didn't my mother say anything? All those years my father was gone was she secretly relieved? And why not speak up then? We thought he was dead. Did she tell Kara? Is that why she could sense something that I couldn't? These thoughts raced through my head as I lay awake in bed and tears welled in my eyes until I finally fell asleep.

The Morning

I woke up hoping, wishing that last night was a dream. That I didn't know what I did. That my father was exactly who I thought he was. But he wasn't. That fact was clearer now than ever. I wanted to ask my mother about it, but I couldn't bring myself to force her to think about it, to tell me about it. Then I considered questioning Kara, but if she didn't know already I couldn't place that burden on her.

So I poured my coffee and went through my morning routine as usual until I received an alert about dangerous alien activity a couple blocks away. I bolted downstairs and hopped on my bike, this time strapping my helmet on as I knew Kara or J'onn would meet me at the scene. "You're not invincible," they would say.

When I arrived at the scene Supergirl was battling an alien with spikes on his back like a porcupine. Luckily if anyone could beat him it was Supergirl with her impervious skin. I sat back and watched the show until he fell backwards on top of her and I decided it was my time to step in. "Hey spikey," I jeered, "How about you come fight someone you can actually poke." He charged at me but just as he started to rotate his spikes towards me, I dodged which caused his back to collide with the wall. Enough of his spikes got caught in the cracks of the wall for him to be stuck. Supergirl flew in with a knockout punch and it was game over. We exchanged a high five before Supergirl blasted of with the prisoner to the DEO.

I climbed back on my bike, this time neglecting the helmet. I zoomed of and to the DEO knowing that I would still arrive at a minimum, 5 minutes after Supergirl. As I pulled into the garage I saw J'onn glaring at me. At first I was extremely confused. We had apprehended the alien, but then I remembered I wasn't wearing my helmet. "You're not invincible, Agent Danvers," he said disapprovingly.

"It's been such a crazy morning, must've slipped my mind, Director," was my reply. "You can't fool me," he said, "You've dealt with much crazier mornings than this. You were purposely putting yourself in harms way and I want to know why." I stare at the ground, wringing my hands. He grabbed my head and lifted it up, "Come on Danvers, you can tell me. You and I both know know the whole I keep my heart in a box at home thing is a lie."

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to show how tough I was, to those agents from yesterday. They don't need to know I need a helmet," I lied. And he believed it. He couldn't tell that I was lying without using his telepathic powers, and he wouldn't do that without my permission.

"Just don't do it again, please," he replied, "I can't afford to lose my best agent." "Yes sir," I said. He clapped me on the shoulder and he walked into the DEO together.

"Finally," an exasperated Kara said, now in her reporter for catco clothes and glasses. "I've been waiting for ten minutes to ask if I can write a piece on the porcupine man," she said, giving J'onn her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Ms. Danvers," he caved, "I guess it won't hurt anything."

"Thank you," she exclaimed, turning on her heel and charging off to write her story before anyone else beat her to it. Of course she had an advantage, she witnessed the fight and could interview the alien to see what he was after.

I decided it was time for me to get to work as well. "Agents Jackson, Smith, and Cooper, meet me for training in 2 minutes," I shouted across the room to the group I had walked in on gossiping yesterday. They were once again congregating in a corner. Now they were scurrying off like a bunch of ants whose home had just been squashed.

In the Training Room

"Jackson, you're up!" I yelled as I stepped into the ring. He ran in swinging, bad decision. Clearly he hadn't watched the fight this morning. I dodged and his face collided with the wall. "Everyone listen up! The best defense is to simply move out of the way. Use the other person's momentum against them. Jackson you're dismissed and you may want to get checked for a concussion," I said.

Smith and Cooper laughed, but I couldn't help but smile because they were next. "Smith, you're next!" I shouted. He had at least learned from his peer as he began circling me rather than running in half cocked. Finally, he stepped in with a quick punching combo but I successfully blocked and finished him off with a calculated round kick to the throat. He tumbled backward and coughed, grasping his throat.

"Last one, come on Cooper," I exclaimed, adrenaline building. He look scared, so I decided to play with him a little bit. I jumped towards him and launched several strikes until finally he attempted the sidekick me in the gut. "Using my own move against me, not the smartest idea you've had," I teased. He swung at my head and I ducked under, quickly punching him in the gut. His hands fell protectively and seeing my opportunity I grabbed his left should with my right hand. Then I pushed his should as I swung my foot at the back of his leg which knocked him to the ground and the wind out of him. "I guess I swept you off your feet," I joked.

I began to walk out leaving him to catch his breath on the training room floor when I heard him mumble, "At least my father loves me."


	5. Chapter5

-Alex's POV

"At least my father loves me," those words echoed in my mind mind as I sped towards the control room and directly to J'onn.

"I think you should fire Agent Cooper," I promptly said as soon as I was by his side. "Fire him? On what grounds exactly, Agent Danvers?" he replied. "The younger agents are getting too comfortable. We need to show them that they can be replaced," I explained. "Okay, but why him specially," he reasoned, "His combat skills are well above half of his class." "It just has to be him," I snapped.

At that he pulled me into the corner of the room. "Alex, you know I cannot just fire someone for no reason. I need you to tell me what happened, and we can determine disciplinary action from there," he whispered. Tears began to well in my eyes, "Just do it for me," I pleaded.

Before he could begin to reply, I was running out of the room and straight towards my bike. I hopped on and started it. As I drove off I heard J'onn yelling, "You forgot your helmet! Alex, please come back!"

But I wasn't listening. I was sobbing as I drove down the side streets to my apartment. When I arrived, I ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed tissues to wipe face. But the tears weren't stopping and there aren't enough tissues in the world to dry up my emotions. I was drowning. I was drowning and no one could save me. I gripped the bathroom counter until my knuckles were white.

Everything began playing in my head. My father lying to my face. My father committing treason. My mother handing me the camera. The younger Agents laughing at their pathetic boss. Finally the words: "At least my father loves me."

How could I face the people at work again? Who had seen me crying when I left? What is J'onn thinking?

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yelled, but it wasn't stopping. I rolled my sleeve up and sunk my nails into my arm. This time I didn't care if it bled. Everyone had seen me cry. I held my nails in my arms until little pools of blood were emerging from the imprints.

Then there was a knock at the door. I froze. "Alex, open up," said a voice. It was J'onn's voice. I rushed to the sink and began rinsing my arm and wiping blood off. "Come on Alex. I have your helmet," he said.

He's going to see and then everyone will know, I thought. Blood was now on the counter and I had somehow gotten it on my shirt. Not to mention, the crying had returned, and I was beginning to hyperventilate. J'onn must have heard my breathing become rapid and shallow because he shouted, "Alex, I'm coming in, alright?" I couldn't muster a response, but he didn't really need one. Using his Martian strength, he removed the door from it hinges and rushed to find me.

"Oh sweetheart," he said soothingly as he took in the scene before him.

"You shouldn't be seeing this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be tough," I whimpered.

"Alex, you have no reason to apologize. Now lets take a breath. Breathe with me, Alex," he said calmly.

We breathed in and out together for what felt like forever.

Once my breathing had calmed and I was holding the crying at bay, he spoke. "You're arms have blood on them," he said, "Can I take care of that?" I couldn't make myself look at him, but I gave him a slight nod. He reached under the sink and grabbed a first aid kit. He unwrapped an alcohol wipe and quickly wiped the blood off my arm. Next, he took out a large bandage that could cover all five imprints and placed it on my arm. "Why don't you go grab another shirt while I wipe off the sink?" he said, noticing the stain on my shirt. I gave no reply. I just walked into my bed room and began rummaging through a drawer. I grabbed another long sleep one and quickly changed. As I stepped into the hall I collided with J'onn who caught me effortlessly and guided me by the arm into the living room. We sat on the couch and he asked, "Do you want me to call Kara?" I shuttered slightly at the mention of her name. "I'll take that as a no," he stated.

"You have to talk to me then," he said firmly, "And that starts with looking at me.

I gazed up towards him. I'm not sure what I expected to see in his face, but it definitely wasn't what appeared before me.


	6. Chapter6

-Alex's POV

Anger, maybe? That's one thing I would expect to see on his face. Pity, perhaps? Disappointment. I expected that for sure. Disgust. I definitely thought he would be disgusted at what I had done and at where I had let myself fall. But I saw none of that. Instead I saw sadness, empathy, and love. It's hard to describe, but there was definitely love in his eyes.

Tears threatened to boil over in my eyes again, and as I tried to speak I choked. "I'll get you something to drink," he said. He calmly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a white Gatorade. I'm not sure why he picked that over water or anything else in the fridge, but he chose right because Gatorade always made me feel better. He walked back and calmly sat down, twisted the cap off, and handed it to me. How could he be so calm?

"So, was the other day at the DEO the first time, or did it start before?" J'onn asked.

I stared at the Gatorade bottle in my hands and all I could say was, "Before."

"When did it start sweetie?" he asked, "You can tell me, there's no need to feel ashamed." How could I not be ashamed after what my boss just witnessed?

"High School," I muttered, "the same time all bad things begin, puberty, pimples, the SAT, and dating."

"Only Alex Danvers would joke right now," he said, his voice slightly stern, "I figured you were bullied to some degree for Kara."

"It was fine when it was Kara. I would just get angry. But when boys made comments about me having not hit puberty yet, and girls said I would never hit puberty, it just made me sad. When rumors went around that I was a lesbian because I had never dated anyone it was painful. I got into a terrible relationship with a boy after that so they would stop. Then I broke up with him and a whole new cornucopia of rumors was manufactured. I never wanted to cry in front of anyone. That would make it worse. It would show them I'm weak. The pain gives me something else to focus one. The other day with the younger agents, I felt myself tearing up. It was the only way I knew I could stop it," I said.

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you then. I really want to be here for you now," he said.

He gripped my shoulder and rubbed it. Then we sat in silence for a bit as I stared down.

All of the sudden the silence broke, "Oh crap!" J'onn exclaimed. "You wanted me to fire Agent Cooper. He pushed you over the edge today. When I get my hands on that..."

"J'onn!" I interjected, "You can't kill someone because they hurt my feelings. I'm not sure its even ethical to fire him for that reason."

He took a moment to cool off and the questioned, "What did he do?"

"He said, 'At least my father loves me,'" I replied as tears sprung to my eyes again.

The older man pulled me into a tight hug against my resistance. I had never been a very touchy person, and he knew that, but this moment warranted a hug. Besides, I was learning to like them. "Disrespecting a superior officer, that's what I can fire him for," he whispered, "If you still want me to."

"Thanks Papa Bear," I replied. "But if we keep him on it gives me more chances to kick his butt, and he is one of our best new agents as much as it pains me to say," I stated as I slowly pulled away.

"You have been hanging out with Agent Schott too much," he chuckled.

"Feels like not enough to me," I mumbled as the memory of recent lonely nights where I was alone with my thoughts crept in.

"On a more serious note Danvers," he said "I feel very responsible for you and I see you as a daughter, so I can't let anything happen to you on my watch. Myself, Kara, Winn, or Mon El will always be with you at the DEO, especially when you are around those young agents. I will ask to see your arms and hands everyday, three times a day: at the beginning of work, when you leave, and I will stop by your apartment before you go to bed to make sure you will be alright by yourself. Unless you need someone to stay with you at night, are you suicidal?"

That question hit me hard. I wasn't, at least not at the present moment. I couldn't hurt Kara or J'onn by killing myself.

"No," I answered, "And I don't want you to inconvenience yourself with all that."

"These rules are non-negotiable Alexandra, and you could never inconvenience me," he said with a reassuring smile.


	7. Chapter7

Alex's POV

I woke up in the morning from he best sleep that I had in a while. For a minute I forgot about what had happened the previous night with J'onn and that my secret was out. Was that why I slept better? I want about my morning routine as normal and headed off to work feeling alright, until I remembered that it was my day to train the recruits, then my heart sunk. "Someone else will be with you Alex. It should be fine," I told myself.

When I arrived at the DEO, I was greeted by Winn, "Agent Schott as your service," he stated eagerly. A small chuckle escaped from my body and it felt good. "Recruits should report to the main training room immediately," I shouted.

"Since we have Agent Schott today, we will be training with his newly designed staffs. We will try to proof if they truly are the best staffs ever designed for combat as he says," I announced. I decided to spar Farrick first as he had the most experience with staff so the match would be a true measure of its capabilities. "Farrick you're up against me first. The button the middle extends and retracts the staff and the red button on the side splits the two pieces," I explained. " Got it he replied.

I quickly slid the staff behind his leg as he stepped towards me, knocking him on his back. He hopped quickly and turned and swung at me as I dodged. He slid past and I got two quick hits on his back (low contact of course as it was just practice). However, as as he stumbled he pressed the extension button which sent the end sharply into my ribs, and then he pressed the split button in an attempt to bring it back in. Instead, one pice went flying further into my ribs and the other at my head. Wherever substance Winn had designed the staff of was hard and I found myself falling to the ground as a piece collided with my head. "Agents Danvers, I'm sorry," Farrick said as he extended a hand. I hopped up ignoring it and held my arm protectively over my ribs. "We're done practicing for today. Instead, you can help Agent Schott design a new prototype."

I quickly walked down the hall to the locker room and slid down against the wall.

Flashback:

Suddenly it was fifth grade, and images of scrawny, skin and bone, almost anorexic looking Alex Danvers raced through my mind. Before their was Agent Danvers of the DEO, there was a weak, timid, and defenseless little girl.

Lauren appeared on the scene. She towered over me by about eight inches, and had a serious problem with me since second grade. To this day I'm not sure why, but she truly enjoyed making my life miserable.

"Hey little Alex!" she yelled to me as she crossed the gymnasium, "Why don't you play tag with us?"

Not wanting to further push myself out of the group, I accepted Lauren's proposition. For a few minutes it was fun as we raced around the gym. However, when Lauren was tagged, things took a grim turn. She charged at me and pushed me on the floor. She pinned me down, "Are you ticklish, Alex?" she asked. Before I could answer she was tickling me all over. Finally she focused on my sides as she realized that her fingers could fit inbetween my ribs, with no fat to protect them. She even announce this fact gleefully saying, "Oh my gosh, I can poke my fingers between her bones." I'm not sure how long she was tickling me and wedging her fingers inbetween my ribs, but any initial laughter quickly turned into crying and then into screaming. No one heard me though, my screams were drowned out by the surrounding noise of children playing.

That was the first of many times and no one sauce me until one day she did it during a game in the classroom. I let out a scream that caused my teacher to look over her desk and she told her to stop. However, that only meant that she would not make the mistake of doing it in class again. I never fought back or kicked for fear of repercussions, and getting in trouble my self rather than Lauren.

As time dragged on I was sadder and sadder when I climbed in the car after school. After numerous days of giving my mother a response of "Fine," when asked how my day was, she was suspicious. "What's wrong Alex?" she questioned.

"Nothing," I said. I didn't want to put anymore stress on her after the camera incident.

"Alex tell me right now. I know something is up," she said with her voiced raised slightly.

"Just a girl at school. She constantly messes with me," I replied.

"Oh Alex, she's just jealous of you. You need to develop a thick skin and stop being so sensitive," she said.

"I know mom," was all I could muster as tears welled in my eyes. I would not cry though. I was not sensitive. I needed to toughen up.

End of Flashback

I didn't realize at first but tears had pulled up in the my eyes. I needed a distraction, but J'onn's rules threatened my usual coping mechanism. I had to find another way. Or another place. I tried my thigh, but it was too muscular and no longer scrawny at all. Instead I reached for the inside of my bicep and sunk my nails in. I began to feel more relaxed, and the pain in my ribs faded away.

I stepped out of the locker room and was immediately met by J'onn. "Just the girl I was looking for," he said, his tone somehow lighthearted and serious at the same time. "Why don't we step into the spare training room?"

"Yeah, ofcourse," I said. I tried my best not to sound guilty. We walked in and I quickly rolled up my sleeves, stopping at my elbows. I supplanted my palms so he could see them too. "Looks good," he said smiling.

Inside I was eaten up with shame for hiding the truth from him again.


	8. Chapter8

Alex's POV

Weeks went by and I continued to fool J'onn. He only checked my forearms and could not see the many marks on my bicep. To him I seemed okay. I was doing better as far as he could tell; however, that was far from the truth. The truth was that i was digging my nails into my bicep everyday, sometimes multiple times a day. He could not know this though. What is he gave up on me?

I rolled out of bed, not having time to feel sorry for myself. I had to lead the recruits on their first field mission with Supergirl today. It should be a simple mission, just apprehending a shoplifting alien.

At the Mission

"Wilson I watch your six. You go in first," I said as we stood outside a convenience store, "Everyone else follow our lead. Remember Supergirl is here incase you screw up, but try not to do that."

Wilson nodded as he stepped through the door, "Freeze," he yelled at the alien who was hold the storekeeper with his tentacles. However, Wilson was the one who froze as another tentacle shot out and knocked his weapon from his hand. "Recruits move in," I yelled. The rest of the recruits moved in and all but two were caught up in tentacles. Only Cooper and myself remained. "Do you need me?" I heard Kara in my ear. "Not yet. Let it play out. No lives are in danger," I replied.

"Cooper, we need to tangle is tentacles. You go high and to the right. I will go low and to the left," I said. Soon the tentacles were tangled like pretzel and the mission was close to being a complete success. However, one tentacle was left out and it sent my flying across the room into the shelves. Cooper quickly evaded it and Supergirl swept in with freeze breath to stop its tracks. "Still not bad for a first mission," she said to Cooper then flew over to help me up. "We need to get you checked out in case of any internal bleeding," she said "You hit that brick wall pretty hard."

"I'm fine," I said. "We're getting you checked, and you know J'onn would agree," she insisted. "Okay," I gave in.

At the DEO

I sat in the med bay with Kara waiting for a medic to come check me out. After a couple of minutes one quickly walked through the door with a clipboard in hand. "Alright Agent Danvers looks like we are just doing a standard check up. Can you lay back for me?" she said. I laid down on the table and stared at the ceiling as she pressed on my legs and stomach, asking if anything hurt very much. "No," I replied. Finally, she pressed on my bicep, and despite my attempt to stifle a reaction, I must have winced.

"Look's like there is a wound there. Can you take your shirt of so I can see if it needs cleaning?" she said.

I could not do that. She would see the scars. Kara would see the scars. "No thank you," I said, I can clean up at home.

"Come on Alex, this is not time for modesty," Kara replied, "You have a tank top on underneath."

The medic watched as my heart rate began to rise on the monitor, and my eyes drifted to the clip on my finger.

"Okay, can you give us the room?" Kara suggested to the medic as she saw my heart rate climb well above its normal resting rate.

"Alex, something else has got to be going on here," she said, "Please talk to me."

"Get J'onn please," I replied.

It was time to come clean.

Not even a full minute later, I'm guessing because of super speed, they were by my side. I was holding back tears as they stood next to me, now sitting up on the side of the bed. "Its okay Alex," J'onn said. "We're your family," added Kara.

I couldn't speak. I was overwhelmed by fear of what Kara would think, and what J'onn would think when he knew I'd been hiding things from him. I had to rip the bandaid off. I slipped my shirt over my head to where I was just wearing a black tank top. My arms were revealed for both to see. "Alex, why?" Kara questioned. "My dad," was all I could say. J'onn moved in closer quickly, and I braced for a lecture. However, that is not what I received. Some of the scar tissue had been sliced open in the fall, and my arm also had many other bruises. He grabbed an alcohol wipe and began wipe the dried blood off. The he took a big bandage and wrapped it all the way down my arm from my bicep to my wrist. Kara looked on in despair. J'onn remained silent until his work was done. "Clearly the three of us need to talk about this, but we might want to do that somewhere more private, like your apartment," J'onn said.

J'onn tossed saw some blood had seeped onto my shirt and handed me his jacket to cover the bandage. I mustered up my toughest face as I walked through the halls of DEO flanked by Kara and J'onn. Everyone pretended not to stare, but I know they were talking about us while we were in that room.

"Just keep walking," Kara whispered in my ear.

A couple minutes later, we had made it to the parking garage and were climbing into J'onn's car.


	9. Chapter9

Alex's POV

"I saw you flinch as we walked past everyone in the DEO, Alex. That medic was our most trusted, and I'll talk to her to make sure she doesn't share any information if that makes you more comfortable," J'onn said.

I just looked down at my hands. Kara was seated in the back seat with me.

"I don't think she really knows much to tell anyway. Alex didn't take her shirt off with her in the room," Kara said.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

At Alex's Apartment

We shuffled in the door, and I quickly collapsed onto the couch and curled up into a blanket.

Still silence. I could tell J'onn was contemplating what his next move should be. Kara's face was pensive.

"I'll make peppermint tea. Tea makes everything a little better," Kara broke the silence.

"I'll give you a hand," J'onn chimed.

I could hear them whispering in the kitchen, but I was too distressed to ease drop. Once the tea was made, Kara joined me on the couch, and J'onn sat in the chair next to it. I accepted a cup of tea and sipped it slowly. I was on edge and worried I might spill it on J'onn's jacket.

"Alex, I want to start by saying I'm not angry with you, and neither is Kara," said said.

"Yeah, right," I mumbled.

"Alex!" Kara yelled almost causing me to spill my tea, "How could you think that? How could think that we feel anything but love for you right now?"

Tears welled in my eyes. "Because why would you love me? My own father doesn't!" I screamed.

At that I stood up and slammed my tea cup down on the table so hard that it shattered. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it, hoping that Kara wouldn't use her super speed to catch me. I sat on the floor and sobbed. I had let everyone down. I was unloveable. I just wanted to stop. My job was risky so I kept weapons stashed all around the house. I reach under the sink and grabbed a small pistol. I knew what I was going to do. I would never bother anyone again. I cocked the gun.

"Alex, no," Kara shouted. In an instant she had broken down the door and was holding the gun. A few second later J'onn was on the floor with his arms wrapped around me. Of course Kara had been using her X-ray vision to see through the door. I thrashed in J'onn's arms. "Why are you guys doing this to me?" I screamed.

"Because we love you, Alex," he said and he continued to say until I calmed down.

Kara had left the room briefly, undoubtedly clearing all of the weapons out of my apartment.

She knelt in front of me. "Look me in they eye," she said. I didn't move. "Look me in the eye," she insisted. I reluctantly complied. "You are so loved, Alex Danvers," she stated.

I began to weep again, and they led me back to the couch. "I don't know what to do," I said, "I just feel so broken."

"You're not broken," Kara said, "I understand that what you've gone through with Jeremiah is unbearably hard. I learn with Astra that when family hurts us, it is the worst and most isolating feeling."

"Jeremiah isn't your only family though, Alex. Family isn't just blood. Family is those you chose to love and that love you unconditionally," J'onn said, "We are your family. Kara and I do not share your blood, but we are still a family."

"Dang right we are," Kara interjected. "So are Winn and Mon El. They love you too."

"But why doesn't he love me? Why didn't he want to be here for me?" I questioned.

"I don't have all the answers you want Alex. Quite honestly I can't imagine why someone would not want to be here with you," J'onn said. "However, I can tell you that there is no one I would rather be with, and I would be proud to call both of you my daughters."

"Thank you guys. I think I'm feeling much better now," I said. I rose from the couch and began clean up the mess I had made with my tea cup.

"Hold on, Alex. I think we still need to address what happened in the bathroom," Kara said; her voice laced with concern.

"That was nothing," I replied, "Everyone feels that way sometimes."

"No, Alex" Kara said, "Everyone does not try to kill themself. If I hadn't been here no one could have saved you except Barry Allen, and I don't see him standing around National City." Her voice was firm in the way I had only heard when she was talking down criminals. She glanced at J'onn as if asking for help, and trying to will his Psychic powers to work on Kryptonians.

I simply waited for what he would say.

"I'm not sure what to do," he said. "Today has shown you need more monitoring then I thought. You already fooled me once even with my precautions."

"I think she needs full time monitoring, and you should check her thoughts sometimes. See what she is really thinking," Kara said.

"Kara, privacy much?" I pleaded.

"It is for your own protection and you know it," she replied.

"I'm sorry, but your sister is right," J'onn soothed. "I will not stand by and loose another daughter."

I knew what J'onn had lost, and I genuinely did not want to hurt him. "Okay, do what you guys think is necessary," I said.

"You should stay with Mon El and I for a while," Kara suggested. "I'll help you pack a bag."

This seemed extreme, and now we were dragging Mon El into this. I looked to J'onn for help, but to no avail. "Go," he said.

I reluctantly followed Kara to my room and began to pack a pair pajamas and several days worth of clothes into my bag. When I reached for my DEO clothes Kara said stopping my hand, "Don't you think you should take some time off?"

"Kara, please don't take that away from me," I said. She release my hand and allowed me to continue. I packed my toiletries from the bathroom (with Kara practically standing on me) and the headed back towards the couch.

J'onn took my bag and said, "I'll drive you guys over to Kara's apartment."

Yay, another silent car ride.

At Kara's Apartment

I stalled as we arrived on Kara's floor. "Are we sure about this?" I asked. "I mean, I don't think Mon El is my biggest fan anyway. Do we want to bring him into this."

"We don't have to give him all the details now. I can just tell him you are going though a hard time with Jeremiah, and you need some sisterly love. He'll understand and He is here for you too," Kara replied.

Hesitantly I inched toward the door. As Kara unlocked the door, I could feel my heart pounding. "Honey I'm home," she called out. They would be that cheesy. "So am I," Mon El called back and came around the corner in an apron. "Oh and we have guests," he said.

"Hey babe, Alex is going to be staying with us for a bit. You know she's been having a hard time since everything went down with Jeremiah. I just need to shower her with some extra sisterly love," Kara explained. "No problem. What's that expression? Mi casa, su casa," he said.

"Thank you," I said meekly.

J'onn wrapped his arm around me and held out my bag to Mon El. He pulled me in for a hug, "I love you, Alex. Don't you dare forget that," he whispered. He released me, said his goodbyes to Kara and Monel, and then headed out the door.

"So Alex, maybe now you can settle this debate between Kara and I. Is that thing people do on the internet called blobbing or blogging?" Mon El asked.

"It is definitely blogging. I kind of like blobbing as an alternative name," I answered.

Maybe things would be okay. Maybe I was loved after all.


	10. Chapter10

Alex's POV

"Wipe that smirk off your face sir," Kara said to Mon El.

"You know you love my smirk, otherwise you wouldn't be with me," he rebutted.

Kara laughed, defeated. "Did you get dinner," she changed the subject.

"Yeah I got Pizza from the place around the corner that you love," he answered.

"Now that is why I love you," she said, "Food is the quickest way to a Kryptonian's heart. She leaned in for a kiss.

I gave them a second then coughed to remind them of my presence.

"Alright, let's all grab a slice," Kara said.

We stuck to standard small talk during dinner. Kara did not want to make me talk about my feelings in front of Mon El, and he probably did not want to hear about them. So Kara asked Mon El how things were at the bar, and Mon El asked Kara how things were at CatCo. Everything was going fine until...

"So, Alex, how are things over at the DEO? I haven't been there in a while. Are you still training the recruits, or working any interesting cases lately?"

I froze. The cheese began sliding down off my pizza and onto my plate as I held it mid air. How did I answer those questions without getting too emotional? Yes, I was still training the recruits and with minimal success. Yes, there was an interesting case at the DEO...involving my father.

"Sorry, was that a bad question to ask?" I heard Mon El murmur to Kara.

"Alex led the recruits on a successful mission to apprehend a rogue alien today, actually" Kara stated.

"Yeah, because you saved the day," I said under my breath.

Which she heard because of her super hearing.

"Your plan to tangle the tentacles was brilliant, Alex. I'm sure you could have handled things with the last recruit standing, but I didn't want to risk you getting hurt anymore. You can't be sure that the recruits have your back yet," Kara said.

"Got that right," I thought.

"Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" Mon El asked.

"No, I am not okay," I thought.

"She just got a little cut on her arm today," Kara supplied.

The was she emphasized today was obviously because of the past injuries on my arm. But Mon El wouldn't pick up on it.

The rest of dinner was silent. We finished our pizza, and the Mon El and Kara put the dishes away while I showered.

I went in the bathroom and began unraveling the bandage on my arm. I winced when I saw it and remembered that others had seen it too. I showered quickly and when I got out I searched for bandages in Kara's bathroom, but I could not find any. Of course, the Kryptonian does not need bandages. Anytime someone is able to physically hurt her, she needs much more help then that. I got dressed in my pajamas. I had a long sleeved shirt, but there was no telling what got in my arm on the mission when the wound reopened. I couldn't let it get infected, that would mean going to the med bay again. I had to ask Kara for one. I poked my head out of the bathroom door and I heard Kara talking to Mon El. I didn't to interrupt them.

"So, should I put some blankets on the couch for Alex?" Mon El asked.

"Actually, you should put some pillows and blankets on the couch for you. I was thinking Alex should sleep with me tonight," Kara replied.

"You're kicking me out of bed?" Mon El said, pouting.

"She's my sister and she needs me," Kara said.

"And she needs my place in bed," he said complacently.

"Yes. Thank you for your understanding," Kara said.

"Anything for you babe," Mon El said as he kissed her on top of her head.

This was the time to ask I guessed.

I opened the door a bit further, "Kara, do you guys have any bandages?" I asked.

"Haha, Kara said. Here's when that first aid kit I got will come in handy," Kara said shooting Mon El a pointed look, "He though it was impractical because I can't use it."

She reached into a cabinet under the sink and the brought a long bandage over to me. "I can help you put it on if you need me to," she said. I shook my head no. "Okay, well it wasn't really a suggestion," she said in a stern voice, "We both know you can't do it probably on your own right arm. And I don't want to make you mad but I do have to check your arm to make sure there are no new impressions." I sighed and sat down on the edge of the tub. "Shirt off and arm out, please," Kara said trying be polite in a situation that neither of us wanted to be in. I looked away as she quickly wrapped the bandage around as neatly as she could. "Alright, I'm going to shower real quick. There's a glass of water for you on the counter. Mon El is probably already knocked out on the couch," she said.

I slipped my shirt back on and left Kara to her shower. I drank a couple sips of the water. Mon El was already passed out like Kara had assumed. For a while I just stared into space, until Kara broke my concentration.

"Hey, Alex what were you thinking about?" Kara asked.

"Oh the usual, how I'm a failure and even my own father doesn't love me," I thought.

"Nothing," I answered, "I'm just really tired. Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course, whatever you want," she said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me towards the bed.

With the comfort of my sister, I was out like a light.

The Next Morning:

I awoke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon. I stumbled to the kitchen and found Mon El and Kara making breakfast. The clock on the microwave read 9:30. "Why did you let me sleep so late," I demanded.

"I have the day off from Catco, and we figured you needed it," Kara said defensively, "No sit and eat the breakfast I made you."

"Yes ma'am," I surrendered.

"Scary isn't she?" Mon El added.

Everyone took a more silent approach to breakfast, given how dinner went the night before.

Kara cleaned up the kitchen super quickly, and pretty soon we were all dressed and headed to the DEO.

At the DEO:

When we arrived at the DEO parking garage, I took slow steps towards the entrance.

"Mon El, how about you go ahead on in. Give us a minute," Kara said when she noticed my pace. I was generally a fast walker. Mon El jaunted ahead and through the door. "Remember, no one knows the truth but J'onn and I. It doesn't matter how they look at you. Also, if you want to turn around and go back home, I'm with you."

"No, Kara, I love my job," I said.

So, she patted me on the back, and we continued into the building. I tried my best not to look around as we walked through the halls and into the main control room to meet J'onn for assignments.

"Some aliens have been meeting and selling an unknown substance in the ally behind the bar. Mon El and Alex, I think this looks like a job for you two. Mon El, you work there so you have can set up camera's. Alex will help you monitor those camera's from inside the bar. Pay attention to any suspicious activity inside and outside of the bar. You both are there pretty often, so hopefully no one will notice you," J'onn said.

"Sounds like a... what's that phrase?" Mon El searched, "Oh yeah, dream team!"

I smiled but on the inside I was thinking, "Yay, more questions."

At the Bar:

"How about some shots?" Mon El suggested.

"Dude, no we can't get drunk right now," I said.

"Right, right. I was just testing you," he replied.

We sat in silence for a bit just watching the security feed.

"Listen about your dad," Mon El broke the silence, "I mean you know the issues I had with my parents right, and how they tried to invade Earth and drag me away on their giant spaceship. Thank goodness for that Felicity Smoak girl. I don't know what we would have had to do if she hadn't hacked their ship to go away and made so they could never reach these coordinates again. Anyway, my parents said they were doing all of that bad stuff because they loved me. But that's not love you know. What I feel when I'm with your sister that's love. What I'm saying is that sometimes people who are supposed to love you the most don't, but there are people out there who love you more that aren't supposed to because of biology or genetics something. I know you've probably heard stuff like that before and it doesn't take away the pain, but I hope it at least makes you feel a little less alone."

His words shook me to my core. This guy, who originally Kara had called nothing but a party boy from Daxam, had just said something incredibly profound. And I was not expecting it all. But nothing else anyone had told me made that much sense.

"Thank you, Mon El, that does help a little actually. Now let's catch a bad guy," I said.


	11. Chapter11

Alex's POV

As soon as Mon El finished his surprisingly inspirational speech, a sketchy group of people appeared on the camera facing the back alley behind the bar.

"Four guys, what's our strategy, captain?" Mon El questioned.

"You go for the three guys on the left here to pick it up," I answered, "I'll go for the dealer and secure the package, they're our top priority."

Mon El and I burst through the back ready for a fight, and we got one. The biggest guy immediately charged towards Mon El, and he flung him to the dumpster like a rag doll. The other two guys quickly sprung at him, but I could tell Mon El had things under control. So, I turned my attention to the dealer. He was already running down the alley with the package in hand.

"Not so fast," I said as I sprinted after him. Pretty soon I was on his heels and I tackled him to the ground. I quickly pinned his arm behind his back and locked his wrist. As I reached for my cuffs he lifted the package in his other hand and hit me straight across the face with it. As my head rocked back my grip slipped, and he quickly rolled over. Before I knew it his hand was on my throat.

At the DEO:

"He's choking her J'onn and Mon El is nowhere is sight. I think its time for me to swoop in," Kara said.

"No, Kara, Alex is well trained; she can still apprehend him. Just trust her. She doesn't need you to save her right now. She needs a win," J'onn counted.

"Okay, but if this goes much farther I'm going after her. I know she wants to do this on her own, but I just want to know she is safe," Kara replied.

Back in the Field:

I felt his hand closing around my throat and knew that I had to act fast. I cut down sharply on his bicep with my left elbow the reach over and did an arm bar with my right hand. Soon he was on the ground, and I was kneeling on his shoulder. His grip loosened on the package, and not wanting to make the same mistake as before I ripped it from his hand before promptly slamming it against the back of his head, knocking him out cold. As I cuffed him Mon El approached.

"The DEO is in the alley to pick up these guys," he told me as he lifted the guy off the ground and carried him towards the alley.

I shifted the package in my hand, wondering what kind of alien substance it was. I guessed that once the sample was sent to the lab we would know soon enough.

Back at the DEO:

"Woahhhhh," Kara yelled, "Great job guys."

She embraced me in a hug before moving to kiss Mon El.

I looked past them at J'onn; he was beaming. "That's my girl," he said as he came and wrapped me in a hug.

Flashback:

I was in college again. I was dealing with the pressure of being Kara's sister, medical school, the loss of my dad, and my mom's high expectations by self medicating. "Take some of this, it'll help you," the said. So I did take it. I took a lot of it. Before I knew it the room was spinning, and I needed air. So, I went to the roof to get some. I was sobbing, and kind of out of it. Somehow I ended up standing on the edge looking out at the city. I'm still unsure of what my intentions were, perhaps some unconscious part of me wanted to jump. I didn't have much time to contemplate it then. Someone else had seen me and come up to the roof. It was a cop, "Please step back ma'am," she said. I complied, not wanting any trouble.

The journey to the squad car and the precinct is pretty hazy. The woman put me into a cell and said that someone was on their way to talk to me. I figured it was a psychologist. I mean, I was standing on the edge of a roof after all. However, the man who stared at me through the bars definitely did not look like one.

"My name is Hank Henshaw," he said, "I work for a secret government agency and I'm here to recruit you."

"You recruit me?" I questioned "What do you want with a med student?"

"Well, I want you to finish your studies with us while also training in combat. You have a unique background Ms. Danvers. Scientists parents and an alien sister," he answered.

I froze. How did this man know so much about me? How did he know Kara's secret and what was he going to do with it.

"Don't bring my sister into this," I said.

"I mean no harm to your sister," he replied, "My interest is with you, not her. I think you could do great things with the right guidance. Your story could have ended tonight but it didn't, and that happened for a reason."

"Who are you Yoda?" I asked.

"I understand you are skeptical," he replied, "I am somewhere who cares about you, even if you don't care about yourself."

"I have a dad, so you can feel free to go care about someone else," I stated.

"I don't see him here to bail you out," he stated, "If this happened to my daughter nothing could stop me from being here."

"So, he hasn't been the most present in a while. My mom said he went away to protect us though," I replied.

"She was telling you the truth," he said, "You're safer this way."

"You still haven't told me why you are concerned about my safety," I said.

"Because you remind me of someone," he said, "Because you and I aren't so different. Because I don't want to see a promising young person give up her life by overdosing on a roof."

"You said I could do something good with my life, that I could help people?" I questioned.

"No, Alex. I said you could do something great, my girl," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

End of Flashback:

"How do you feel?" J'onn whispered.

"Great," I whispered into his chest.

I realized I did have a dad that loved me. He just wasn't who I expected.


	12. Chapter12

Alex's POV

At the DEO:

After J'onn released me from his hug, he told me I needed to have my neck checked out my a medic as a bruise had developed on one side. He said Kara could check my arms and torso for any bruising. "Plus anything else," I thought. I quickly complied knowing that I did not really have any option, and my neck was beginning to hurt.

I made my way down the halls to the med bay, and sat patiently waiting for a medic. The one who came in was none other than the one that had seen me after the incident with the recruits. I didn't mean to but I noticeably tensed up when she entered.

"I can get another medic," she said.

"No, it's not an issue," I scanned her name tag, "Dr. Lane. "You're not related to Lois and Lucy Lane are you?"

"No. I'm not, Agent Danvers. It's just a fairly common last name I suppose," Dr. Lane replied.

She approached the edge of the bed where I was seated and placed her hands on the sides of my neck gently. "It's definitely tender where the bruise is," she said, "But there is not any swelling really. I have no reason to believe that anything is broken or seriously damaged."

"That is awesome news," I replied with a smile in an attempt to ease any residual tension.

"Indeed," she replied returning my smile, "I'll go find Supergirl and send her in."

"Thank you, Dr. Lane," I said.

Pretty soon after her exit my sister was walking through the door. As soon as I saw her I began to take my long sleeve DEO shirt off so that I was just wearing my tank top. I lifted the bottom a little bit checking for any bruises, but none were there.

"Arms feel okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "They're fine."

"Bandages are perfectly intact from when I put them one, so I'll trust it," she replied.

"So now we can got home?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and bring your competitive side, its game night," she said with a smile.

At Kara's Apartment:

There's nothing quite like game night at Kara's when all of our friends are together in one place. I sit on the floor for a minute staring, just to take it all in. There's Kara and Mon El of coursed. Then there's Lena and James. I really don't see much Chemistry between them, but James has more with her then he did with Kara. That relationship was short and pointless. Then there was Winn and J'onn. They sat together discussing Winn's latest invention. All was well when the seven of us were gathered together.

"The pizza is here," Mon El cheered breaking my focus. He sat it on the coffee table, and we all dug in as we chatted about the day and my victory.

After we finished eating it was time for charades.

"Alright, now for some competition," Kara beamed as her excitement boiled over, "The teams will be: Mon El and I, Lena and James, and J'onn, Winn, and Alex."

"Isn't it a little unfair if one team had three?" James asked.

"No, it's not because the other two teams are couples and theoretically should have a stronger connection," Lean parried.

"Now that that is settled, let us play," urged Mon El.

"Let's put some team names on the board," Kara said, "We'll be The Power Couple."

"We'll be Guardian of the Games," Lena said playing on James's vigilante name.

"And we shall be Team Spacedad," Winn beamed.

J'onn chuckled, "Why do you call me that anyway?"

"Well aside from the major dad vibes that you exude, everyone who is seated here's dad is either deceased or absent. Sitting here, playing games we're like one big happy family, and you're our dad," Winn replied.

On hearing this, J'onn looked happy. "Okay, Spacedad you want, Spacedad you get. But next time James rushes out one a DEO without my permission, I should have the right to ground him."

We all laughed at that. I knew J'onn would love to be able to ground me and make me stay home from work.

Charades was fun, but our team never really stood a chance. Winn's references for things were way out of J'onn's depth and a little bit out of mine. We did beat Lena and James, however. While clear that they cared for one another, it was also clear that their brains were not on the same wavelength. Kara and Mon El won, of course. They truly were The Power Couple.

The night was seemingly perfect. But just as there are also rainbows after rain, the rain has to come back after the rainbows eventually.

While we were playing, the DEO lab has been testing the package that Mon El and I had secured earlier that evening. As we were cleaning up, J'onn received a call about it. "You're sure the package came from Cadmus?," he asked in a hushed tone, clearly trying to keep anyone else from hearing, "And you tracked it to the warehouse on 48th street?"

Despite J'onn's efforts, I had heard him and I knew where my father was. I glanced around the room. Kara and Mon El were engaged in washing the dishes, and the sink was loud. J'onn was by the window, deeply engaged in his call with Winn already at work on something. Lena and James sat on the couch drinking wine and a little bit tipsy. It was the best time to sneak out away from this group of people.

It was just a few steps to the door which I quickly slipped out of. I ran down the stairs and to my motorcycle which I had driven from the DEO earlier. Once again I neglected my helmet, not having time to think about it.

I had to beat everyone else there. I needed to be the one to confront him.


	13. Chapter13

Alex's POV

I clutched the accelerator tight as I raced through various side streets, cutting around traffic to get to 48th street. My heart was pounding with adrenaline. I would not miss my shot to finally catch him. I couldn't.

J'onn's POV

I quickly hung up my phone knowing that a DEO strike team was on its way to apprehend Cadmus, and I needed to meet them at 48th street. I had to come up with an excuse for Alex though, she couldn't know what was really going down.

I turned around ready to lie to someone I loved, but she wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Alex?" I shouted over the sound of water pouring over dishes.

"Yeah she's right over..." Kara's voice froze.

This was bad. This was really bad. Of course she heard my phone call. Sometimes I swear she's the one with the super hearing, not Kara.

"It's my fault," I said, "She heard my phone call. I got the results from the lab. The package came from Cadmus, and where Cadmus is Jeremiah is too."

"Well let's go after her then," Mon El said.

Everyone began heading to towards the door. Mon El and Kara were already changed into their suits.

"James, you don't have your suit so you should stay here with Winn and Lena. Be ready incase we need back up or tech support. We'll call you when she's safe," I said.

Alex's POV

I ditched my motorcycle a couple of buildings away from the warehouse. I didn't want anyone to hear the engine. Then I creeped through the alley and to the side door of the warehouse. It was now or never. I cracked the door to see two men standing a couple feet away and everyone else congregated in the middle of the warehouse. Slowly, I cracked the door more and slid in. I elbowed the first guy right in the soft part underneath the skull and knocked him out instantly. When the other guy noticed his buddy fell he turned around with his hand on his gun. Before he had time to pull it out of its holster, I kicked him in the side of the head. Cadmus really should hire better security. I was shocked that was the best they could do.

There were only four people in the center of the warehouse, Jeremiah and three other men in the same security garb as the two that I had just taken out.

I approached from the side. Sneaking up behind the first guy I used the same blow to the back of the head to knock him out. Then I turned to the other guy and punched him straight in the gut then kneed him in the face. While his head was down I struck the back with my elbow.

The third man charged at me from behind. He shoved me, and I tumbled away towards Jeremiah.

"Call your security off and talk to me like a real man," I yelled.

"I can't Alex, because you're just a little girl who can't be made to see reason clearly," he said, "Someone has to stop you. I'm not going to save you. You're not worth saving to me."

Whoever said words don't hurt was a liar. What he said did hurt me. Before I knew it I was on the ground. The third man had struck me on the side of my head. I tried to get up, but he kicked me in the ribs. I grabbed his foot. I tried to fight back, but he broke lose and continued kicking. My father didn't help me. He just walked away emotionless as his daughter lie on the ground. I was that little fifth grade girl again, on the ground and helpless. He left me. He left all of us. I stopped fighting until I was unconscious.

J'onn's POV

We arrived at the scene at the same time as the DEO strike team. What I saw was nothing less than heartbreaking. Jeremiah was nowhere in sight and two men lay on the ground, but that wasn't what heart. The thing that crushed me was seeing Alex laying unconscious on the floor.

"I need to fly her to the DEO," Supergirl said.

"No, don't touch her," I replied as I sprung into action, "Rule one of traumatic injury assessment: always check for cardiac arrest." I placed my fingers on her wrist and felt her pulse. "Heartbeat is steady. Rule two: always assume there is a spinal injury. We're better off waiting for a DEO ambulance, so that we can put her on a spine board for transport and stabilize her neck. Mon El, radio for one now."

"Roger that," Mon El replied.

A couple minutes later the ambulance arrive. Alex was loaded into the ambulance with Supergirl holding her hand the entire time and Mon El holding Supergirls. I knew the ride to the DEO was short, but it felt long. When we arrived, Dr. Lane met us at the door. The DEO paramedics quickly wheeled her out of the ambulance and not the med bay.

"Alright, I'll need some space to evaluate the injuries," Dr. Lane said, "How about everyone leave but Supergirl and me."

Kara's POV

I used my X-ray vision to scan for injuries. "There's no internal bleeding, and her spine and skull are intact," I told Dr. Lane, "But there is a lot of swelling in her torso and six ribs look fractured. That's bad right?"

"Bad yes. Painful yes. But she will make a full recovery," Dr. Lane answered.

"What do you need to do to fix it?" I asked.

"I'll have to splint her torso so that the bones can mend themselves back together and I'll get her started on anti inflammatories," Dr. Lane said as she pulled out a needle and started an IV in Alex's left arm. I wondered if IV's always went in that arm or if she just knew better than to touch Alex's left. "She should be awake soon since there's no traumatic head injury. I'll update J'onn and Mon El. They can wait with you."

J'onn's POV

Relief washed over me as Dr. Lane exited the medbay with a smile on her face. I quickly got up and walked to her flanked my Mon El, Winn, James, and Lena. All of Alex's Superfriends were here.

Yes, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl in this. It's annoying to write as if she doesn't know. I have no idea how the show writers did it for so long.


	14. Chapter14

Alex's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. I flashed my eyes open and immediately regretted it then shut them tight. The bright light of the med bay wasn't why I shut them. I was surrounded by all of my friends. They were sitting around the room probably perched to give me a scolding for going out after my father and by myself no less. I could hear Kara already with everyone else backing her up.

"I think she's awake," I heard Kara speak first, as expected.

"Alex, are you awake?" J'onn asked.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes again. I took in the full scene before me. Kara on my left with Mon El, J'onn on my right, Winn, Lena, and James huddled together in the corner. I looked at my body. I was still in the same clothes but my torso was splinted. "Unfortunately I am," I responded. I started to push myself to sit upright but my ribs ached and I quickly fell back down on the bed. Before I could say anything Kara's hands were lifting me up. "I could have done that myself."

"Sure you could have," Kara said with a quiet laugh and then turned serious, "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourself in? You should have never gone after Jeremiah. You're too close to this. J'onn and I could have handled it."

"Because you're not close to this? Kara, you lived with him too for a while. You bought into the same act that I did," I spouted.

Kara froze, noticeably searching for something else to say. On my other side J'onn shifted in his seat. "I shouldv'e been the one that went after him. Not either of you girls. He shouldn't ever be able to hurt my girls again," he finally spoke.

"This isn't your fault," I said.

"Of course it is," he boomed, "You shouldn't have heard that call. You shouldn't have been there. Look at you now. Look at what he did to you because of my foolishness. If anyone should be lying here it should be me." If I didn't know better I'd say tears were welling in the stern man's eyes.

"Stop. This is not any of our faults. My father made his choice. He left us. He left Kara, mom, and I. He made the choice to hurt me a long time ago. Nothing you could've done would change that," I said. "Now what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

The room burst into soft laughs. "Do you want beer or vodka?" Mon El asked.

"I think water would be best for someone who was recently knocked unconscious," Lena strongly suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go get a nice cold bottle of water for you," Winn said.

"You're probably hungry too. How about I go get some sandwiches from the cafeteria?" James said.

"That'd be great. Thanks guys," I replied, cracking a smile.

"There's the smile. Food never fails to make you smile either. We're the same that way," Kara said.

"Yes. Food is amazing," Mon El cheered causing an eruption of laughter.

A few minutes later James and Winn returned with water and sandwiches for everyone. I think everyone had been too stressed to eat while I was sleeping because they all scarfed their food down. We made small talk, mostly everyone telling me how worried they were and that I better not do something like that ever again. Kara informed me of the extent of my injuries. Six fractured ribs but no brain injuries. Yay.

As the boys cleaned up the food trash Lena approached me timidly. "I'm sorry my mother got Jeremiah involved in this," she said.

"Lena, you have nothing to apologize for. None of this is your fault either. We are not our parents and we don't make their choices. Jeremiah knew what he was signing up for when he joined Cadmus," I replied.

"Did he though? I mean how much do we actually know about his disappearance? Has he been with Cadmus this entire time even?" Kara questioned.

"Mom just said he had to leave to keep us safe, apparently safe from him it would seem now. You're right though, she never said where he went. Do you think she knows?" I said.

"I don't know but I think its worth asking her," Kara replied.

"Kara's right," J'onn stated, "We should have let Eliza in the loop long ago."

"Besides, I think we're long overdue for a trip to Midvale," Kara said excitedly.

"Well, I guess we're going then," I stated.

"Yay, road trip!" Mon El exclaimed.

"Not so fast young man," J'onn said, "Someone has to stay at the DEO while we're gone."

"Aww man. I never get to go on road trips," Mon El pouted.

Kara patted him on the shoulder, "Next time, I promise."

"I'll go check with Dr. Lane to make sure Alex is okay to leave," J'onn said. He left the room for a couple minutes and returned with Dr. Lane. "I'm just going to check to make sure the swelling has gone down, then you will be good to go," she said. She looked around the splint and felt my stomach. "Looks good," she said, "Just take it easy."

"Got it. Speaking of taking it easy, I think I'm going to need some help getting out of this bed," I said. J'onn and Kara quickly came around and helped me stand. We said goodbye to Mon El, Winn, James, and Lena then headed out of the DEO to J'onn's car. "I call shotgun," I had shouted on the way. Kara complied grudgingly.

First, we stopped by J'onn's apartment, so he could pack a bag and freshen up. Then we headed to Kara's to get our stuff and freshen up also. I realized how badly I need it when I saw my pale and worn face in the mirror. I had to wrap plastic around my torso to keep the splint from getting wet in the shower, and all the skin surrounding it was black and blue. Within an hour of leaving the DEO we were on our way to Midvale. Kara's super speed helped the packing process.

"So are we going to tell mom that we're coming to visit?" I asked.

"Oh shoot! That's a good point," Kara exclaimed, "I'll call Eliza now."

The phone call was short. She was shocked by the surprise visit with J'onn, but Kara promised we would explain when we got there. I got a sinking feeling in my already sore stomach as I began to wonder how much Kara was planning to explain. "We don't have to tell her about you know what, right?" I questioned.

"Alex, she's your mom. She should..." Kara started but was cut off by J'onn. "You don't have to tell anyone about that if you don't want to," he said comfortingly glancing at Kara's defeated face through the rear view mirror. "You're right," she admitted, "We won't say anything that you don't want us too."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I reached for the radio and that song by The Score was on, the one about going home. It seemed fitting.


	15. Chapter15

Alex's POV

It was a pretty long drive to Midvale, so we had to stop a couple times for bathroom breaks and gasoline then once at a drive thru for dinner. The sun was setting over the mountains when we finally arrived.

I quickly climbed out of the car, eager to stretch out my legs. However, I quickly regretted my haste as I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. J'onn noticed my grimace and chuckled. "Did you forget about your fractured ribs already?" he questioned. "Well, I couldn't move much in your little car," I replied shooting him a pointed look. "I'll get your bag," he said trying to make amends for his joke.

I caught a glimpse of my mom sauntering down the front steps. Kara met her, and Eliza embraced her in a warm hug. She could never replace Kara's mother but she gave her all the love she could. Next she came to me and pulled me into a tight hug squeezing a little too hard. "Mom, you're squeezing my fractured ribs," I told her. "Your fractured what?" she exclaimed pulling away and cupping my face.

Now I'd done it. I didn't realize that no one had told her. She was going to find out eventually though since we're staying here for a bit. "What trouble have you girls been getting into now?" she asked, "J'onn, how could you let this happen?"

J'onn started to speak. I knew what he'd do. He'd take the blame, but it was not his fault. "Mom, chill," I said, "Kara was not my accomplice for this one, and J'onn didn't give an order. It's not their fault."

"Then who's fault is it? How did this happen?" she interrogated with a stern face.

I looked down at my combat boots. How could I tell her? To tell her that a man working with my father did this, and that he just walked away without even trying to stop him would be heartbreaking. "Alex?" she said as she searched for my eyes. Kara stepped forward and put her arm around my shoulders. "There's a lot that we need to tell you, Eliza. How about we make some coffee?" J'onn suggested.

"Okay. Come inside girls," Eliza said, her face pensive.

She quickly busied herself making coffee with Kara assisting. I'm sure her mind was racing with possible bad news. J'onn sat next to me on the couch as we waited for the coffee to be ready. I was trying my best to slow my rapid post and gather what I was going to say.

"So, what do you have to tell me that is so important that you drove to Midvale?" Eliza asked as she and Kara distributed the coffee, "Besides of course that Alex fractured her ribs."

"As you know we've been detecting a lot of Cadmus activity lately," J'onn started, "Which means..."

"Which means Jeremiah is involved," she finished for him.

"We have questions about him," Kara said, biting the bullet for J'onn and I.

"Well, he left when Alex and Kara were young," she stated flatly.

"We know that," I said with an unintended harsh tone, "We need to know exactly why he left and where he went," I added softer.

"Alex, I don't see how this has anything to do with your fractured ribs," she replied.

Tears welled in my eyes, "It has everything to do with it," I said under my breath.

"Alex, speak up," Eliza said sharply. I didn't speak. I was frozen.

"It has everything to do with it," Kara repeated for me. Thank you super hearing.

"How?" Eliza questioned shrinking slightly. I still couldn't speak.

"I'm afraid Alex ran off to confront Jeremiah by herself after hearing my phone call. That's when her ribs were fractured," J'onn said.

"No. No. No. No. No," Eliza said with a broken voice, "Hurting me was one thing, but he was never supposed to hurt one of you girls. That was the whole point."

"He just let someone else do it," I stated, "He didn't do it himself."

"It doesn't matter," she replied, "He hurt you. He hurt his own daughter. I am so sorry Alex. All these years, everything that I did was to protect you two from him. It's my fault. I should have know that you working for the DEO could put you in his path, but at the time it seemed like the only option."

"Wait, you two knew each other?" I questioned.

"Eliza and I met when she was aiding in our alien research," J'onn answered, "When she suspected you might be going down a bad path she confided in me for advice."

"Sounds a little bit like a breach of privacy and slightly manipulative but okay guys," I said.

"We're burying the lead here," Kara said steering us back to the track that none of us wanted to be on.

"So, he did hurt you?" I asked, "And that's why he left."

"It was emotional for the most part," Eliza said, "It rarely got physical. Things got better at first when Kara arrived. It wasn't long until he became dissatisfied again though. He was always so critical."

"That I remember," I said, "I had to get straight A's and be the toughest one on the field."

"Yes, you always wanted to please him, to earn his love," she said sadly. At that J'onn reach his arm around and rubbed my shoulder, as a reminder that I didn't have to prove anything for him to love me.

"Did he leave on his own or did you have to make him?" I asked adding, "I remember taking the photograph, as evidence." Kara looks shocked at this revelation, and possibly a little mad that I never shared this with her.

"I was hoping you'd forget that," she replied ashamed.

As if reading her mind or maybe he was reading her mind J'onn said, "Don't be ashamed, Eliza. You were in an impossible situation."

"I could not risk him hurting you girls. He had received an opportunity to research the galaxy in Iceland but he did not want to go. He was waiting for an opportunity with more prestige," she said, "I told him he had to go or I would report him. I told him that I had proof, the photograph."

"Could the research project have been a cover for Cadmus," Kara asked, her reporter brain stirring to distract from the emotionally heavy conversation.

"I have no idea. To my knowledge their goals had nothing to do with alien research," she said then frowned, "Revenge. Him joining Cadmus could have been revenge against me. I've devoted my life to studying Alien physiology and helping refugees. If he wants to hurt me that's how he'd do it. He would work with Cadmus and fight you girls. I'm sorry."

"A wise person recently reminded me that we are not responsible for the actions of others. What Jeremiah has done is not your fault," J'onn said winking at me.

"Still, I am sorry for what he has done," she replied staring at me guiltily, "How many ribs?"

"Six," I said quietly.

She gasped, "Alex, I..."

"It's okay. I'm okay," I replied.

She nodded like she was starting to believe it. She'd protected us long enough and he should be able to handle it now, right?

"How about we get some sleep and regroup in the morning," J'onn said.

We all nodded solemnly and headed toward our respective rooms. Mom was in her normal room. Kara and I were in our childhood room that we shared. J'onn was in the guest room. Kara followed me into the bathroom to check on me even though we'd been together all day; mom noticed but said nothing.

"I just want to check on the splint around your ribs, and replace the bandage around that cut from the mission with the recruits," Kara said. "I know I've been with you all day," she added as if reading my mind, but that's not one of her super powers. "Okay," I responded.

After she was done, we freshened up from the long drive then headed to bed. I was really tired, yet I still laid awake in bed. I couldn't help but wish that the narrative I believed about my father growing up was true. I wished that I still thought he was on a top secret research project gone wrong and was lost in action. I wished I could remember him as the guy who gave Kara those dang glasses that people supposedly don't recognize her in, so she could fit in. I wished I could still hold onto the memories of him making me chocolate milk every night when I was little. Instead I though about who he truly was, and I was not okay. Because of him, I wasn't sure I ever would be.


	16. Chapter16

Alex's POV

At some point I had drifted off but was awoken again as a storm raged outside. Thunder and lighting crashed outside the window. Normally I wouldn't mind rain but I couldn't fall back asleep and just tossed and turned. I checked my phone, it was 5 AM. I needed to use the bathroom so I crept as quietly as I could down the hall. Super hearing meant that Kara was a light sleeper.

As I washed my hands I stared into the mirror, and tears sprung from my eyes. Suddenly I was trembling with anger, and stifling sobs. How could he? How could he hurt his wife? How could he hurt his daughter? Why did he take in and alien and then join Cadmus? Why do organizations like Cadmus that hate aliens even have to exist? Anger and sadness boiled over, and I couldn't contain it anymore. Without thinking of the consequences my fist launched into the bathroom mirror, shattering it on impact. Blood pooled around my knuckles and shards of glass were stuck in my hand.

Before I had time to react Kara had burst through the door. She pulled me away from the mirror and I sunk down with her to the floor in front of the shower. "Eliza, J'onn get in here," Kara called. She grabbed a towel and sat it under my hand to catch the blood without pushing the glass farther in. In no time Eliza and J'onn appeared at the door. My mom's mouth hung open but she shook it off and shifted into doctor mode. "J'onn there is a first aid kit downstairs under the kitchen sink. Kara can you clean up the glass please, since you can't be cut by it?" she said. As soon as she finished speaking, J'onn was running down the stairs, and Kara was picking up glass and throwing it in the trash. "This is probably going to hurt, but I have to pull the glass out," mom said as she began pulling the first shard out. "I don't feel it," I replied, which was true, it didn't hurt to me.

She began to uncurl my fingers and I winced noticeably. "What happen to miss it doesn't hurt," she asked. "It's not the glass," I responded, "My hand and wrist are just sore." She looked alarmed by this and glance over to the dented wall where the mirror used to be. "Kara, x-ray vision please," she requested. Kara glanced over and gave my arm an intense stare. "She was two broken carpals and a broken metacarpal," she said sounding a little frustrated. "You're going to need a cast, and I can't do that here," Eliza said, "I think you need stitches here too," she added pulling the last shard of glass out. "No hospital," I said. I hadn't realized but J'onn was standing in the doorway with the first aid kit, "Yes hospital," he said.

My mom grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned my hand as best she could, but blood was still trickling out. Then she pulled out a bandage and wrapped it tightly. It hurt with my broken bones, but I didn't say anything. J'onn helped up off the ground which returned my attention to my fractured ribs instead of my injured hand.

"I'll drive," my mom said as we made our way outside and to her car. It was a short drive to the Midvale emergency room where I'd been many times before. Kara and I really did get into a lot of trouble and unlike her I wasn't indestructible. We parked and I reluctantly headed in through the automatic doors. My mom head to the front desk to check in and get paper work while the rest of us sat in the waiting room. I could tell that the woman at the desk knew my mom because she immediately referred to her as Dr. Danvers. Small towns were like that.

"Why Alex?" J'onn asked in a hushed tone. Kara and him both stared at me for an answer.

"I wasn't trying to hurt myself," I whispered, "I didn't think." I looked to J'onn with tears in my eyes. He rubbed my shoulder, "It's okay. We'll talk later," he assured.

"Really? We're taking that for an answer?" Kara questioned. He motioned for her to be quiet. "For now, we are," he stated.

Eliza walked over, already filling out the paper work. A few minutes late my name was called. "One person can go back with you if you want," the nurse said. "Kara?" I asked. She quickly got up and walked with me. "The doctor will be here in a minute," the nurse spoke again once we were in the room, "I'm just going to check your vitals." Temperature was normal. Blood pressure was normal. Pulse was within normal range, but as she held the end of the stethoscope to my back she felt my splinted ribs and I inched away. "How'd you get the fractured ribs?" she questioned. How was I supposed to answer that. She pressed the stethoscope to my chest again and my heart was racing. "Are you okay Alex?" the nurse said. "Can we speak outside for a moment," Kara asked. The nurse nodded her head and they stepped outside.

Kara's POV

The nurses questions were not helping Alex, and it wasn't fair to ask her to explain something she hasn't nearly processed yet. "The fracture ribs are he result of a domestic dispute," I told the nurse, being honest without stripping away Alex's privacy. "I'm sorry," she responded, "Is that how her hand was injured too?"

I thought about my response. Alex wouldn't want me to tell her the whole truth about this either. "Sort of," said. She nodded. "I'll go get the doctor," she said. "Thank you."

Alex's POV

It wasn't long before Kara was back in the room. I didn't really want to know what she had told the nurse. We sat in silence until the doctor walked in. "So, Dr. Danvers suspects that you need stitches and may have broken bones," he said, "I'm Dr. Wallace. Can you show me the injured hand?"

I held my right hand out for him to look at and he took it gingerly. He took the bandaged off and examined the wounds. "She's right. You need stitches and an x-ray. I can see the swelling.

I got the x-ray, and it of course revealed two fracture carpals and a fractured metacarpal just as Kara had said. "I'll stitched your hand and then put a cast on. You should be able to have he cast remove and the stitches taken out at the same time. I won't put the cast over the stitches though, so you can keep them clean. I'll just bandage your hand from your knuckles to fingers tightly," Dr. Wallace said, "Do you understand?" he added.

"Yes, I went to medical school," I replied.

"I see," he said, "I'll numb your hand and then do the stitches. It may hurt a little."

"I've had stitches before too," I stated. "Then this should be a breeze," he said.

The stitches were finished quickly and they really didn't hurt. Once he was done he put a black cast on from my mid forearm to just before my knuckles with a little on my thumb to anchor it. Then he bandaged the rest of my hand like he said he would. He informed me how to care for it and protect it from water, which I already knew then sent us to the front desk to sign out.

The clock in the car read 7:30 when the four of us climbed in, and the sun was already up.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm hungry," she said, "You know Kryptonian metabolism party of one."

"How about we got out for breakfast. I infer we're all too tired to cook," J'onn suggested, "How about Denny's?"


	17. Chapter17

Alex's POV

"Sounds wonderful to me," Eliza said, "I think we all deserve it."

"Me too!" Kara beamed in the backseat beside me.

"Alex? What do you say, for old time's sake?" J'onn asked.

"Sure. Let's do it," I replied. Denny's was our breakfast place whenever we went out of town on DEO business.

The car ride was longer than the one to the emergency room because Denny's was on the edge of Midvale, and my mom was back to her usual slow driving now that the sense of urgency was gone. Kara sang along to the radio the entire time though none of us minded because she has a beautiful voice.

When we pulled into the parking lot the usual breakfast crowd was just beginning to roll in. We walked through the doors, and the aroma of bacon immediately hit us. I heard Kara's stomach growl. "Table for four," J'onn said.

The waitress led us through the restaurant to a table in the corner by a window. We sat down as menus and silverware were placed in front of us. I glanced down at them was taken back to a memory from years ago.

Flashback:

"What are you getting?" I asked J'onn.

"I'm going to get the grits, eggs, bacon, cornbread, and three pancakes meal," he replied.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" I questioned, "That's a lot with three pancakes."

"I'm sure," he said, "What are you getting?"

"I'm going to get country ham with scrambled eggs," I answered.

The waitress took our orders and we talked about the DEO mission we were on, just simple recon but with risky people. Roughly ten minute later our food was sat down in front of us, and we began to eat it quickly.

As I was sitting eating my ham peacefully I shocked by a butter knife suddenly held in front of my throat. I pulled away and looked to see J'onn holding it with a smile on his face. "What was that for?" I said. He placed the knife on the table then spoke, "Never let your guard down, Alex. Always be aware. I don't want to see you get hurt." He paused then added, "And never put a limit on pancakes." I looked over at his plate and saw that he had eaten all of the pancakes. I couldn't help but laugh.

Back to Present Day Denny's:

"Alex, what are you ordering?" my mom asked, "Alex?" I was zoned out in my happy memory so she received no answer. "Do you want the usual, Alex?" J'onn said. With that I snapped back into reality, "Yes, the usual," I replied. "Alright, country ham and scrambled eggs it is," he stated. My mom looks shocked that he knew exactly what the usual meant but also pleased that someone cared enough about her daughter to know that.

J'onn of course got his three pancakes. My mom got a waffle with eggs and bacon. Kara showed us all up as she basically ordered the entire menu. Once we got all of our food, we knew that it was time to address the elephant in the room. What would our next move be? This was bigger than just my issues now, though I knew that Kara and J'onn would be wanting to talk about that during the car ride home.

"While Alex was being stitched up," J'onn spoke looking at me, "Eliza and I had a lot of time to think about what our next step should be to take down Cadmus and apprehend...Jeremiah." His voice was low as he said my father's name.

"What are we doing boss," Kara said between bites.

"Perhaps we was a poor choice of words," Eliza stated.

"Yes. There's no we in it only and I. If there is one thing Alex's fractured ribs have made me sure of, it's that I don't want my girls anywhere near this," he said.

"But I'm Supergirl," Kara objected in a hushed tone. No need to announce her secret identity to everyone at Denny's. I wanted to object but I didn't exactly have a solid leg to stand on.

"No buts," he said, "I am aware that you two are the best assets at the DEO which is why I've decided we need help from somewhere else. Winn has been trying to track down other facilities that are housing the substance we analyzed in the lab based off its heat signature, but the task has proved challenging even for him with the help of Lena. Felicity Smoak was instrumental in taking down the Daxamites and I think that she might be the key to tracking Cadmus down. That still leaves a tactical gap with you two off the table. Hopefully if we get Felicity, we can get her green hooded companion as well and maybe some of his other friends. Also, Kara's friend Barry Allen is fast and has a team of geniuses."

"Okay," I said in agreement to his plan.

Kara looked shocked at my acceptance. "I have to say I was expecting more of a fight," J'onn replied.

"It's a good plan," I stated, "Assuming they come to help us."

"If they're such noble heroes as you say they are, I'm sure they will," Eliza said, "I learned from watching you girls all these years that heroes won't shy away from a fight as long as justice is on the line."

Her words, and the welcome happy memory in Denny's with J'onn lifted me up. In that moment I was happy. I wished it would last forever but I knew it wouldn't. My emotions would come and go in waves. They always did.


	18. Chapter18

Alex's POV

Once we payed our check, we left Denny's and head back to the house. We had some calls to make and no time to lose. We had to act fast before Cadmus could notice. Lucky for us, fast was Barry Allen's specialty. The car ride was once again accompanied by Kara's singing though a little sullen due to her disappointment that she would be sitting on the sidelines while her friends fought. I was disappointed too, but I knew it was for the best.

When we arrived we all head to the living room and sat down. "Kara, you ready to make the calls?" J'onn asked.

"Sure, I'll start with Barry," she replied then began to search for his contact on her phone. Once she found it she pressed call and put it on speaker.

"Barry Allen, CSI speaking," he stated when he answered.

"Hey Barry, it's Kara Danvers," Kara said, "You're on speakerphone."

"Kara!" he exclaimed, "What's the occasion?"

"We need a favor," she said, "J'onn, Alex, and my adoptive mother Eliza are here too."

"You know I'm always up to help you," Barry replied, "What's the favor."

"We need your speed to help us take down a corrupt anti-alien organization called Cadmus," J'onn inserted, "We could also use Caitlin and Cisco's powers if possible."

"I don't understand, Supergirl is fast and has plenty of other powers," Barry inquired, "Did she lose her powers again?"

J'onn sighed. "Supergirl and Alex are off the table for this mission," he began, "Their father, Jeremiah, is involved."

"I see. I'm sorry. Of course I'll help, anything for the Danvers sisters," Barry stated, "I'll be in National City in a flash."

"No so fast," Kara stopped him, "We're in Midvale right now. We'll be leaving tomorrow and be in National City in the evening. Meet us then."

"You got it," he said, "See you then." Kara hung up the phone and I smiled. I could tell that just talking to her friend had lifter her spirits. "Now for Oliver Queen, the scary one."

She found his contact and called putting it on speaker just like with Barry. "This is Oliver Queen, don't waste my time," he answered.

"This is Kara Danvers, and is that seriously how you greet people on the phone?" Kara replied.

"Sorry. I used to get a lot of paparazzi and tabloid calls," Oliver said, "What do you need?"

"We need Felicity's help tracking down an anti-alien organization called Cadmus," she said, "It's proved a trying task for Winn and Lena. We think Felicity is the missing piece."

"I'm sure she'd love to help, and things are kind of slow right now," he replied, "But why didn't you call her?"

"Because we need a bigger favor," J'onn answered.

"Oh yeah, you're on speaker phone," Kara said, "J'onn, Alex, and my adoptive mother Eliza are here."

"Bigger?" Oliver questioned.

"The girls' father, Jeremiah, is involved with Cadmus," J'onn responded, "They've already incapacitated Alex. She can't fight. She has six fractured ribs and three fractured bones in her hand and wrist."

Tears formed in my eyes, and I felt embarrassed. I didn't want him to mention that but I knew Oliver would need convincing as to why his help was essential.

"Okay, I'm flattered, but I've seen Alex's combat skills. If she couldn't do it what makes you so sure that I can?" Oliver questioned, "This sounds like a problem for someone with powers."

"We've asked Team Flash, and they've agreed to help," I spoke, "But they have all kinds of people. Humans without powers. Humans infused with technology. Without Kara we think we need all hands on deck, and that's where you and your team come in."

"Got it," Oliver replied, "I'll come to National City tomorrow with Felicity and the rest of the team."

"Thank you," I replied, "Your help means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Oliver said, "I'm not really as scary as Kara thinks I am. Felicity can vouch for that." With that statement he hung up, and Kara laughed.

"The team has been assembled," Kara said, "And the Green Arrow is a big softy just like the rest of us."

"So I think we need a distraction before we head out tomorrow," Eliza stated.

"Wait, we?" I questioned.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I would never let you girls fight this alone, and you never know, Cadmus could be harboring injured aliens," she replied.

"You're right," I said.

"Music to a mother's ears," she said, "Now how about we watch a movie?"

"Yes. Can we please watch The Force Awakens?" Kara insisted.

"Fighting in space," J'onn said, "Sounds like my life."

"Maybe they'll send you a royalty check one day," I said, "And Kara you know I'm always down for Star Wars."

"Good," Eliza stated, "I'll make popcorn."

"Yay snacks," Kara cheered, "I'll help."

"It's no wonder she and Mon El get along so well," I said to J'onn.

"No it is not," he said in agreement.

The rest of the day was calm and filled with food and Star Wars. I enjoyed spending time with my family, but with everything I knew about my childhood it didn't really feel like home anymore. National City, Kara and Mon El's apartment, and the DEO, those places felt like home. I felt unsteady looking at the pictures on the walls and the high chart on the doorframe with markings for Kara and I. Then I realized that a house isn't a home. The people I was surrounded by and the people that loved me were my home.


	19. Chapter19

Alex's POV

We all went to bed around eleven, and I stayed there this time. My family deserved a peaceful night even if I wasn't at peace myself, and surprisingly I did fall asleep pretty quickly probably because I really didn't sleep the night before.

My alarm beeped at 9 am. I shut it off as quickly as possible. Kara was still in a deep sleep. I slid out of bed brushing the hair out of my face. I made my way past my mom's room where she was also asleep and pass the bathroom where I assume J'onn was showering and down to the kitchen and made coffee. I decided instead of sneaking back upstairs and drinking it in bed I would go outside and drink it on the balcony where Kara and I used to stargaze.

I sat and peered over the edge and into the woods. I saw the bench where Jeremiah had given Kara her glasses, and I saw the field where we used to play sports.

Flashback:

Suddenly I was taken back to when I was nine years old playing catch with a baseball. "Alright Alex, catch the ball with the glove," Jeremiah said. "Okay, dad," I replied. He threw the ball and it hurtled towards me. I tried to catch it but it was higher than expected and it hit me in the head. "Ow," I shouted as I grabbed my head.

"Now, what did you learn Alex?" Jeremiah questioned. "That you need to aim lower," I said.

"Now Alexandra," he countered sternly, "You learned that when a ball is coming for your head to catch it."

"Okay," I muttered then headed inside with him. A bump was forming rapidly on my forehead. "What happened?" Eliza asked as she looked at my face. "She had an accident. It's just a bump. She's fine," Jeremiah told her, "It will build character."

"What it will build is a concussion," Eliza said, "Sit down Alex, and I'll put some ice on it."

"You're overreacting," Jeremiah said, "I'm going to work in the garage. Let me know when dinner is ready."

End of Flashback

As I snapped out of my moment I realized that my hands were gripped so firmly around my coffee mug that if I had Kara's powers it'd be crushed to powder. "You should've woken me up," Kara said from behind me. I turned and saw her step onto the balcony with coffee in hand. "We used to spend so much time out her together. I thought we could sit and drink coffee together like old times. Except back then we had hot chocolate."

'That's a great idea," I said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Kara replied.

"Do you really forgive me for what I said?" I asked, "You are a part of the family. You just didn't know him like I did, or thought I did."

"People say all kind of things when they're hurt," Kara said, "When I was under the influence of Red Kryptonite I said things to you that I shouldn't have. And I know you're my family. You've made that clear ever since I first arrived on Earth. I know I didn't live with Jeremiah long enough for him to be my dad like he was yours."

"I love you," I said, "And you'll always be a part of my family."

"I know I will and you mine. I always think about that phrase Eliza taught me when she said that she wanted to choose me as her daughter even though I did not share her blood: 'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.' I held onto it on nights when I felt I'd never belong on Earth. That I could never truly have a home or family. But now I realize and I want you to realize too that we have a giant family. It's not one bonded by blood but on full of people willing to fight and stand up for each other. Eliza, J'onn, James, Lena, Winn, Clark, Lois, and Mon El, they're our family. Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe are family. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle are family. And I'm sure there's more to come. It's crazy and big and full of superpowers but its also beautiful and full of love. It's like the lost and found. We were meant to be there for each other and we always will be."

I was tearing up at this point. "There's the hope speech," I said, "You went to write that down for the troops before they go off to fight Cadmus."

"Way to take a touching moment and turn it into a comedy show," she replied.

"Just doing my job," I stated and peered of in the distance, "It was inspirational. Thank you."

We had breakfast made by J'onn. It was pancakes, bacon, eggs, and juice. "We need to fill our stomach before we hit the road if we want to get there when the rest of the team does," he said. We ate our breakfast quickly and then all prepared to leave for national city.

As we loaded in the car I offered my mom the front seat but she insisted I should have it. "I will enjoy catching up with Kara in the back," she said, "And you'll be more comfortable in the front with your fracture ribs where you can adjust the seat." I had actually forgotten about my ribs momentarily. The pain was lessening, or I was just getting used to it.

We made really good time despite Eliza comments about J'onn's driving. "This is not space. You can't drive like it's a spaceship," she said. "Except it is a spaceship," he laughed and I joined him.

When we arrived in National City it was evening and having eaten only snacks from a gas station for lunch we were hungry, especially Kara. We decided to contact the others and tell them we would pick up pizza and meet them at the DEO.

We stopped at the pizza place and all of us had to go in to get the twenty pizzas because superhero metabolisms. Kara claimed Barry Allen would try to eat that all by himself, and I told her if he did he would be running to get more.

We walked into the DEO with the pizzas and were met by a crowd of people. A few of them, including Barry, ran over to take the boxes and began setting them out. Mon El greeted Kara happily and pulled her into a hug.

"Danvers!" I heard Winn shout as he approached me. He hugged me and then asked: "Wait was your hand broken before?" I hadn't though about how I would explain that before. "That is a long story," I replied, "Let's just say what happens in Midvale stays in Midvale." Mon El, James, and Lena were also nearby and shrugged it off accepting my explanation. I was grateful for such good friends. "Is that your mom?" Mon El said changing the subject. He jaunted across the room and quickly began charming her.

I followed him over. "Mom, are you ready for the introductions?" I said.

"Oh yes. I want to meet everyone," she replied.

"Kara you're up," I said.

"Let's do this!" she cheered, "Everyone meet Alex and my mom, Dr. Eliza Dancers. Then the superfriends. I'm Kara Zor El/Danvers also know as Supergirl. This is Mon El, sometimes called Mike. J'onn J'onzz also known as Martian Manhunter. Winn Schott. Lena Luthor. James Olsen also known as guardian. Agent Alex Danvers. Now Team Flash. Barry Allen also know as The Flash. Iris West Allen, Barry's wife. Detective Joe West. Caitlin Snow also known as Killer Frost. Cisco Ramon also known as Vibe. Last but not least Team Arrow. Oliver Queen also known as the Green Arrow. Felicity Smoak also known as Overwatch, Oliver's wife. John Diggle also known as Spartan. Dinah Drake also known as Black Canary. Curtis Holt also known as Mr. Terrific. Finally, Rene Ramirez also known as Wilddog."

"Or not finally," J'onn said, "We all turned towards him and saw the Waverider coming into view."

"That's a spaceship," Eliza said pointedly to J'onn.

"Actually that's a timeship," I corrected.

Soon the ship was landed, parked, and cloaked. People began climbing out of it.

Kara began again, "Now the Legends. Sara Lance also known as White Canary. Ray Palmer also known as The Atom. Mick Rory also known as Heatwave. Nate Haywood also known as Steel. And actually finally this time I think, Zari Tomaz ."

"You guys didn't have to come for this," I said, "I know time needs protecting."

"Ava and Gary are holding things down," Sara replied, "We wouldn't miss this."

"Now that we're all here, let's eat!" Mon El yelled. Him and Kara really were perfect for each other.

We dug into the pizza and before long it was all gone. Maybe even a little too fast. I suspected The Flash ate a little more than his share. It didn't matter though because I could tell that everyone's stomachs and hearts were full.


	20. Chapter20

Trigger Warning

Alex's POV

The evening was full of chatter and plenty of catching up among each superhero team. Felicity and Oliver and Barry and Iris talked about married life. I could see Mon El making moon eyes at Kara whenever marriage was mentioned.

The Legends talked about the latest aberrations they had inadvertently created while fixing another aberration.

Once we had caught up on the latest happenings with everyone's life we decided it was time to get some sleep since we would begin tracking Cadmus in the morning. The legends returned to the wave rider to sleep along with Team Arrow. Team Flash and the rest of us would sleep in the DEO. It had dormitories for new recruits and none were currently staying in them.

It was two to a room. There was a men's side and a women's side of the hall. Each room had four beds so we divided up. J'onn, James, Winn, and Mon El shared one. Joe, Barry, and Cisco shared another. Iris and Caitlin shared one. Another room was shared by Lena, Kara, my mom, and I. There was a bathroom between each room.

We all said good night and then got ready for bed. As per usual I couldn't sleep. As we were eating and communing together everyone seemed to have forgotten about the reason that they were truly here: to stop my father. He was the enemy we were up against. I couldn't forget and I needed to fight to do something. To feel something other then what I was feeling. I rolled over in bed curled up into a ball. I'd come too far to fall back into old habits.

After laying there for a few minutes I got up and slipped some shoes on. I crept down the hall and through the building until I reached the training room. It was empty as it should be in the middle of the night. A lone bag hung in the middle and I began punching it, with my left hand only of course. My ribs ached a little bit yet I was already starting to feel better.

I land some kicks which came somewhat easier as I was able to use both legs. Once I was sufficiently tired I allowed myself to colapse onto the floor.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice broke the silence slightly startling me.

I turned around to find J'onn standing in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep?" he questioned.

"No,but you can't judge since you're up too," I replied.

"You got me there," he said, "I never sleep very much we're in the middle of a big crossover vision. Is everything okay with you? Aren't you supposed taking it easy?"

"I'm taking it as easy as I can without being totally useless," I said, "Trust me I'm well aware that I will not be fighting Cadmus with the others."

"You won't be, but that doesn't mean that you are useless," J'onn stated, "When we bring back all of the aliens that Cadmus has been holding we're going to need more than just Eliza's assistance. Don't forget that you are also a world class scientist, Alex."

He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You always know what to say, don't you Papa Bear?" I said.

"It's a gift," he replied then added, "From years of experience."

"Don't start with one of you stories or might fall asleep right here," I joked.

With that he helped me up off the floor and we walked together back to our respective rooms.

I woke up to the sound of showers and the smell of bacon. Kara was scuffling with Lena out do doubt in search of food. I assume my mom was in the shower. I showered the night before so I quickly got dressed and headed out.

A bunch of people had already gathered in the main room where we ate dinner last night. Barry had run, literally, to get everyone breakfast which included a stack of thirty pancakes.

"He puts you to shame," I told J'onn gesturing towards Barry.

"You wound me," he replied feigning sadness, "I'm not sorry that I didn't save you any coffee now."

"Is there seriously no coffee left?" I asked, "How could that happen? You know I need coffee in the morning."

"Got you," he said then handed me a steaming cup from behind his back.

"Jokes are supposed to be funny," I stated.

During our banter everyone else had finished getting ready and come into the room for breakfast. We all ate gratefully and thanked Barry, especially John Diggle who never ceased to be amazed by his superspeed.

It was nice seeing all these friends reunited and alleviated my guilt for making them all come here on my behalf. Sara and Felicity were catching up on the latest happenings with time travel as were Ray, Mick, Cisco, and Curtis. Oliver was joking with Barry about that time he shot him. Kara and Iris were discussing articles they were writing. Joe West was giving Rene advice on parenting his daughter with John Diggle and J'onn inserting their own advice. Winn joked with me about there now being three papa bears. Caitlin and Eliza were talking with Nate about how he went from a normal man to being able to make his body steel. Meanwhile Lena, James, and Dinah were admiring Zari's heirloom.

When all the food was eaten it was time for assignments, everyone had a part to play in taking down Cadmus. "Tell them what to do," J'onn said to me.

"Why me?" I asked.

'They're here to fight with you," he said, "You should tell them what needs to be done."

I stood up and prepared to speak. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" I began and everyone turned towards me, "First, I'd like to thank you all for coming here. As you know we are seeking to take down a malicious group called Cadmus. They target aliens and experiment on them or they try to send them back to their planet which could be riddle with war or destroyed like Krypton."

Rene spoke, "I've had my own struggle with accepting humans and aliens with powers, but people are actually doing that?"

"There are still people that hate them that much?" Ray added.

Before I could answer James said, "There are still people out there that are animus towards others because of the color of their skin, of course the same people would refuse to accept aliens."

"The history books are full of groups being oppressed because some perceive anyone unlike them as a threat," Nate said.

"Just because its the 21st century and we're accepting of everyone else doesn't mean the whole world is," J'onn said, "That's why we can't quit fighting for justice until everyone gets justice."

"We can't and Cadmus is just a step in a long list of oppressors that needs to be taken down which is why there is no time to waste," I said, "We need to start by tracking down Cadmus. Our best strategy is to team up all of our resident tech geniuses. Lena and Winn will be joined by Felicity, Cisco, Ray, and Curtis. Caitlin and my mom, Eliza will join them to see if they can track any alien DNA signatures. Detective West, Iris, and Dinah will use their skills to search for any other clues to their location. A good place to start would be the bar to see if anyone knows someone who went missing. Everyone else will train against Supergirl, Mon El, and Martian Manhunter. Cadmus has engineered humans with technology to make them into fighting machines, including Hank Henshaw who looks like J'onn but half of his face is meal and posssibly my father. This will be a challenge but we will rise up and face it just like we always do."

Everyone shuffled off to their assigned place, and I walked with Kara to watch the training. "You're not too bad at the inspirational hope speech yourself," she said.

Author Note: Black Lives Matter PERIOD


	21. Chapter21

Alex's POV

Once everyone was in the training room, J'onn, Kara, and Mon El spaced themselves out in the middle of the room. "We'll start with Spartan against Supergirl, Green Arrow against Martian Manhunter, and White Canary against Mon El. The Flash will be on the side, and I will tag him in when the time is right," I said.

Before I could say anything else the sparring matches were engaged. Spartan was dodging Supergirl's punches but he was quickly blocked into a corner. Martian Manhunter caught an arrow and then phased through another one. Green Arrow gave up on this strategy and threw his bow to the ground tackling him instead. White Canary hit Mon El but he didn't even flinch so she flipped him instead. However, he quickly countered with one of his cape tricks. "Flash, let's see what you can do to help them out," I commanded. Of course I couldn't really see him moving but I still got the gist of what he did. He started by detangling Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter. He pushed Green Arrow behind his with bow in hand opponent to give him a surprise advantage and nocked a net arrow for him. Then he turned his attention to White Canary releasing her ankle from the cape and knotting it so it was rendered useless. Finally, he shot Supergirl with a small lightning bolt so her attention was turned to him. Once his work was done with less than a second passed, everyone else sprung into action. Green Arrow released his arrow and Martian Manhunter was trapped. White Canary used the knotted cape to her advantage wrapping it around Mon El's neck and throwing him over her shoulder. Supergirl chased after Flash, but he dodged at the last minute.

"Break," I yelled. Oliver helped J'onn out of his entrapment, and Sara undid the knot in Mon El's cape. Barry extended a hand to Kara.

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Diggle spoke, "She IS super."

The whole room laughed. "I'm impressed," I said, "That's hard to do you can ask my recruits. I think this is a really good strategy that could be used against Cadmus. Swap partners and give Zari, Wilddog, and Mick a turn. Put Nate and Barry in to help. See how much damage they can do together. I'm going to go check on how tracking Cadmus is going.

I made my way down the hall feeling good about how training was going and happy all of our friends were here. I almost forgot there were even other DEO agents in the building. That is until I ran into Agent Cooper. Well actually he physically ran into me. Normally it wouldn't jolt me very much but I screeched as my torso twisted and broken hand collided with my fractured ribs. "Hey, Agent Cooper please watch where you're going more carefully," I said steadying myself.

"My bad. I expected you to be tougher than that," he replied, "Although I guess you are damaged goods."

Before I could give a reply he sauntered down the hallway. Whoever said words don't hurt was an idiot. I would rather fracture the rest of my ribs than hear what he said. I could feel myself starting to cry and while I tried to hold it in I could only do so much. I decided to put getting the update on hold and duck into a smaller lab that should have been empty.

But it wasn't empty. Winn Schott was standing in front of a machine with a tablet in his hand. He turned towards the door when he heard it open. I tried to hide my face. "Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here," I said, "I'll leave you to your work."

I made a quick turn to leave, but my voice had been shaky and he saw right through it.

He was by my side and turning me into a hug so fast that it seemed like he had his own super powers.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I replied.

"I'm fine is always a lie," he said.

"Am I damaged goods? Like is that how everyone sees me?" I asked.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Winn said.

"One of the recruits saw my injuries and me almost fall over after he bumped into me. Then he made a joke about me being damaged because of the stuff with my father," I answered.

"Well if our fathers make us damaged goods then I guess I am too," he answered, "But Alex, you are one of the strongest people I know. I don't think you're damaged at all. Our fathers don't get the power to damage us because we won't give it to them. Our pasts with them don't define us, they make us underdogs. The world thought we were down for the count, but we're still here fighting for justice."

"Underdogs," I repeated, "I like that."

"I have to ask though Alex, what really happened to you hand?" Winn said.

"I punched something that shouldn't be punched," I said sheepishly.

"That is why I tell you not to think with your fists," he said.

"You wish your punches were as good as mine," I teased.

"Feeling good enough to mock me now I see," he parried.

"Yeah now let's go get an update from the others," I replied.

We walked a little bit further down the hall and entered the bigger lab.

What I saw was a very frustrated team of nerds. "Any leads?" I asked.

"The sample you got has traces of cellulose and that's about all we got," Caitlin answered.

"And that's a pretty much impossible thing for Cisco and I to track since it's a major component of plant cell walls," Felicity said.

"Cellulose is also a molecule that humans cannot digest. That's why you can eat a bunch of celery and not gain weight. Cellulose could be an ingredient in some kind of food or drug that they are giving to to aliens held captive," I said, "Winn search the DEO database for any alien species that can digest cellulose."

"I'm on it," he replied.

"That's a pretty smart idea," my mom said, "Wonder where you get it from."

I laughed knowing she was half complimenting me and half herself. It didn't bother me. She deserved credit for everything she did.


	22. Chapter22

Trigger Warning

Alex's POV

It didn't take long for Winn to find an alien in the database that could feed off algae, and his family had reported him as missing. We also had this alien's DNA from when he had be apprehended one time. "So, we are looking for a facility near the river," I said, "Can guys track heat and DNA signatures?"

"Normally, Cisco, Winn, or Felicity would create and run an algorithm, but I recently programmed the t-spheres to scan for specific people," Curtis replied, "I'll upload his picture, DNA, and normal body temperature then release them by the water."

"Sounds good," I said, "Just make sure you take Oliver or someone with you in case you run into trouble."

I stepped back into the hall, and a wave of relief washed over me. It was good to know everything was on track, and I finally felt like we could beat Cadmus. It was getting into late afternoon, and my stomach grumbled so I grabbed a snack from the vending machine.

I reached into the chip bag with my right hand not thinking about it which got crumbs on my bandage. Then I realized I had not changed my bandages since the night before last. I walked down the hall and to the training room to get Kara.

I entered the room and saw everyone still hard at work sparring. "Okay everyone you can break for lunch," I shouted over all the noise. I didn't have to tell a bunch of hungry superheroes twice as they all hurried out of the room.

"Want to get lunch?" Kara asked when she got to the door, "Or are those chips supposed to be it?"

"We can get lunch," I answered, "But I think we need to change my bandages first. I forgot about them yesterday."

"Okay," she said, "Mon El, we'll catch up."

"I'll try to save you some food," Mon El said glancing at the ravenous bunch.

"Fingers crossed that nothing is infected," Kara said as everyone else cleared out, and we walked towards the first aid kit in the corner of the large training room.

I unraveled the bandage on my fingers and knuckles. What I saw did not look good. Around the purple stitches was pools of red and yellow. I hoped my arm looked better because the wound was older. I slipped my jacket off and pulled the bandages off to reveal a similar sight.

"I don't have a medical degree," Kara stated, "But those look infected."

"No kidding," I said slipping my jacket back on, "You go ahead. I'm going to have to pay Dr. Lane a visit. She's going to get tired of seeing my face."

I made my way through the DEO and to the medbay. Dr. Lane was sitting at her desk sorting through paperwork. "I hope none of that is from me," I said as I walked in.

"Agent Danvers, what brings you here, and what happened to your hand?" she questioned.

"I may have a little infection, and that's and interesting story," I said, "And you can call me Alex."

"Okay, Alex. I'm listening," she replied, "Have seat and let me take a look."

"While we were visiting my mom I punched a mirror in the middle of the night," I told her, "And we had to go to the emergency room to get stitches. I dented the wall behind the mirror which accounts for the broken bones."

"This is a pretty bad injection," she said examining my hand, "Why do you think you did that?"

"I don't really have an explanation," I said, "I was just really upset and overwhelmed."

"That is an explanation," Dr. Lane stated.

"That isn't the only place where the infection is," I said shyly, "It's on my arm also where it got cut fighting that alien."

"Are you okay with me looking at it now?" she asked.

"I don't think I really have a choice," I said.

"You could see another doctor, or if you're sure it's the same infection I could talk you through the treatment," Dr. Lane offered, "I don't want you to feel forced, Alex."

"I know that you're not forcing me. I definitely don't want to involve another doctor, and it's probably best to get another opinion other than mine on it just in case," I said, "And it appears slightly more inflamed maybe because the wound is older."

"I'll take a look," she replied.

I took my jacket off and sat it in my lap. Her facial expressions was neutral as she looked at my arm. "I understand," she said, "Well as much as I can given I've never been in your situation or one like it. The cut is quite infected but with treatment it will be just fine. The other marks look a week or so old so that's good." She met my gaze with a reassuring smile.

"What do I need to do for the infection?" I said.

"I'll prescribe and antibiotic pill and cream. It should be gone in less than a week," she said, "Supergirl and J'onn know, right? They've been helping you?"

"Yeah," I replied, "They help."

"That's good. Can I check on your ribs while you're here?" Dr. Lane said.

"That'd be great," I said.

She felt my abdomen and looked for any additional swelling or bruising, "I think they are healing well," she said, "Have you ever thought about going to talk to someone else?"

"Like a therapist?" I said.

"Or a support group, you could talk to people who have gone through similar things," she said.

"You mean there are other people out there who's fathers work for an organization that performs experiments on living aliens and that watched them get beaten up," I said sarcastically.

"I get it, Alex. They might not have been in the exact same situation," Dr. Lane said, "But relationships between fathers and daughter are extremely complicated. There are other people out there who can relate to your situation in some way."

"Things will be better once we apprehend Cadmus I think," I said.

"What if they aren't?" she questioned.

"I'll keep what you said in mind," I said as I put my jacket back on and headed towards the door, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and good luck," she said as I walked out.

I was shocked that I didn't completely fall part with Dr. Lane and it made me think that thing were going better and truly would be okay soon. I made my way down the hall towards the cafeteria to see if Mon El and Kara were still there. I entered, and seated right by the door were the recruits. They didn't notice me come in with the sound of the cafeteria, but I heard them gossiping.

"I heard she crashed her motorcycle," one said.

"I heard she fell down the stairs," said another.

"I think Supergirl accidentally went a little too hard while they were sparring," someone added.

"No you guys are getting it all wrong," Agent Cooper said, "That girl's got major daddy issues and I guarantee her injures have to do with him. She probably keeps failing to catch him because she lets him go. It's sad really."

I exited the cafeteria before anyone could notice me. I needed to get away. I wasn't even sure where I was going until I got there. I stopped on the balcony where pretty much everyone who worked with then DEO went to think. It was empty. I grasped the rails and looked out into the city. I walked to one side and sat against the wall. I wanted to stop feeling for a second and to fall back into old habits, but I fought not to. I hugged my legs into my chest and just sat there in my feelings.

"Alex," J'onn said making me jump.

"That's my name," I said.

"You walked past me in the hall," he said, "Is everything okay?"

"I wasn't paying attention, sorry," I replied.

"Okay," he said, "I brought you some food." He walked over and handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the cafeteria.

"Thank you," I said.

"So, why am I sitting on the ground?" he asked joining me.

"I went to the cafeteria and heard some of the recruits gossiping about me," I said, "Agent Cooper said I let my father go and that it was sad. They basically all think I'm pathetic."

"You are not pathetic and not all of them think the same as him," he said, "I'm going put Agent Cooper on desk duty until I decide what else to do with him. I'll say it's because he was recruit leader for that mission that went wrong."

"You don't have to do that. I can handle it," I said.

"I know you can," he replied, "I'm still doing it because no one messes with my girl and gets away with it."

Conversation paused as I ate my sandwich.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you," I said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't realized something was wrong."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you," he said.

"Do you think things will be different after we stop Cadmus?"

"If you're asking if I think you'll stop feeling hurt because of of everything your father has done then..." he said, "I think you may get a little bit of closure but it can't erase what happened."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I said, "I keep thinking that I'm pretty much on the other side and things are getting better. I talked to Winn earlier about what was bothering me and shared the truth with Dr. Lane. For a moment it felt good but then stuff like what just happened knocks me down again. I thought I found a way out but it doesn't go away. I had to fight with everything in me when I got out here not fall back into old habits and disappoint you or Kara."

"First, we could never be disappointed in you. Remember the night that we met you were in a bad place also, but you fought to become one of the top DEO agents," he said, "It all started in a situation like this. I don't know what happens next or when you'll stop feeling this way but I believe in you."

He helped me up and pulled me into a hug. "You really do give the best advice, Spacedad," I said, "Let's go see how the others are doing."


	23. Chapter23

Alex's POV

We made our way back to the lab to speak with the team on how Curtis was doing with his T-Spheres.

"Yes!" we heard Winn shout enthusiastically as we entered.

"Good news?" J'onn asked.

"Curtis located an area of warehouses across the river," Felicity explained, "There was a ton of algae, and the T-Spheres picked up a sample of substance by one of them that matches the one Alex and Mon El confiscated."

"Music to my ears," I said.

"Don't rejoice to much yet," Caitlin said, "Eliza and I also analyzed a sample from the river. It appears they've been dumping biohazard waste in the river such as alien blood."

"And from analyzing the blood it seems the aliens are in great danger and could be very sick," my mom said.

"So we need to act fast," I said.

"There is another problem," Cisco said, "The warehouses are surrounded by a massive wall, and the only opening is at the side facing the water."

"We have boats and water gear," J'onn told them.

"The water isn't the only problem," Lena said, "Curtis noticed camera's looking straight at the water and the docks. He said he was able to keep the T-Spheres in their blind spots but humans are much too big for that. He tried to hack in and disable them but couldn't without alerting the system. As soon as we hit the water my mother will be watching us."

"Then we have to literally move fast," I said, "Curtis and Felicity can disable the cameras right? On cue."

"You know we can," Felicity said.

"Barry can literally run across water," I said, "Him getting in undetected should be easy. Cisco, can you vibe him and open a breach for the rest of us once he's in?"

"I should be able too," Cisco replied, "They don't have meta human dampeners here do they?"

"Not as far as I know. I don't know what they are using to keep the aliens detained though," I said pensively, "We'll need a plan B."

"I can fly people over the wall, and so can Mon El," J'onn suggested, "It will be slower, but its worse case scenario."

"If you have to, you call Supergirl in," I said.

"But Alex..." J'onn started.

"I know she can handle it," I said, "And you'll need her help."

"Okay," he conceded.

"Now let's all go join the others and fill them in," I said.

We walked to the training room and entered to see the crowd cheering as Mon El, Supergirl, and The Flash stood side by side behind a line. "My money is on Barry," Oliver said, "Kara is incredible but she can't have all those other powers and be the fastest person alive."

"I don't know," Diggle said, "Barry's speed is ridiculous, but is he super fast?"

"What do we know about Mon El?" Sara asked.

I joined in, "He's fast but not as fast as Kara. I would know. She's made me throw up enough times from an unexpected run."

Sara laughed, "You guys aren't here to bust us, are you?"

"I want to know who then fastest is just as much as everyone else," I said, "A competition is good for morale also."

"I'm a little offended no one invited me to join," J'onn said.

"You should get out there," I said, "Show them you still got it even if you don't win."

He smiled and approached the starting line.

"Now I want a fair race," Winn spoke, "No pushing or using other powers except flight if you have it. You will go straight through the room, lap the DEO, and the return to the starting line."

"Is that fair?" Barry asked.

"Let them have their flight," Cisco said, "You got this in the bag."

"Is everybody ready?" James shouted.

Everyone got into the best take off position.

"Go!"

We were all blown away quite literally as they took off. The Flash returned first in who even knows how short of a time. Supergirl was on his heels flying in second. Martian Manhunter and Mon El zoomed in last and it was hard to tell so we called in a tie much to J'onn's delight.

"Well now we know," I said, "The Flash is the fast person in this room."

"I prefer the fastest man alive," Barry said.

"But haven't you been beaten by Zoom and the Reverse Flash?" Felicity said.

"Do you need some ice for that burn honey?" Iris said causing us all to notice that she, Joe, and Dinah had returned.

Barry chuckled. "What'd you guys find out?" he said.

"Alex was right," Dinah said, "They have a whole arsenal of technology enhanced people."

"I think we should look into Cisco and Winn developing some weapons specifically for them," Joe stated.

"Barry's lightning should be able to disable tech," Iris said, "Cisco, could you find something to mimic his charge?"

"Synthetic lightning. You want me to make synthetic lightning," he said sarcastically, "Do I look like Clyde Mardon?"

"Hold on Cisco," J'onn said, "I think you are forgetting that you have all of the DEO's alien technology at your disposal."

"You guys have stuff that can a make essentially synthetic lightning?" Cisco said suspiciously.

"With the right minds, they have materials that can make a lot of things you'd be surprised by," Lena said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Felicity said, "It's alien technology let's get to work. We may never get this chance again."

"I love the DEO, they have even cooler stuff than Star Labs," Cisco said as they headed back to the lab.

After they left we filled everyone else in on Cadmus's location. "I think the time to act is tomorrow night if the weapons are ready," I said, "We can't let any more aliens be harmed. You should rest until then. You will all need your strength."

"How many aliens do you think are in there?" Sara questioned.

"I don't know," I replied, "We are prepared for many injured though."

"What are we supposed to do if we run into your dad?" Rene said as everyone turned to glare at him, "I mean we can't kill him, right?"

"Treat him like anyone else," I said, "That's how he treated me."

"This mission is personal yes, Jeremiah is in there and so is Lena's mother. Our goal is for no one to die though," Kara said, "Don't forget we're there to make sure justice is served, not to be judge, jury and executioner."

"Wise words," J'onn said, "How about everyone goes to clean up before dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," Barry said and the others nodded in agreement.

I stayed behind and sat with my head in my hands. I was frustrated. Every time we took a step forward it felt like he had to take two back. While we were forming a plan innocent lives were on the line.

"You're going to miss all the hot water," a voice spoke, "Trust me I know from living on the way rider."

I turned to see Sara Lance. "Yeah I know," I said, "I was just taking a moment. They deserve it anyway. They've been working hard."

"And you haven't," she said, "You've been coordinating plans all day and modifying them when obstacles came up."

"Yet we still don't have a solid plan," I said, "I haven't found the right solution and I can't even fight along side all of you. I can't help you fix what my father has done."

"Dude you sound like Oliver. The weight of the world on your shoulders and taking it upon yourself to right your father's wrongs," she said, "I'm not going to pretend to understand how that feels. I mean to feel responsible for an issue that you had no part in because someone you share DNA with did. My father's amazing and loves Laurel and I more than anything. He dedicated his life working for the police and he's one of the good ones."

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" I said.

"I'm getting there," Sara laughed, "My father always worried about his daughters being safe. He didn't want us to be heroes and constantly risking our lives. He thought it was perfectly acceptable that he was always in harms way though. We had to remind him that he was human and could get hurt too. We also had to remind Oliver that he is human and cannot be responsible for everyone and everything. It's hard, I know. It hurts to be human."

"It does," I replied.

"Have you ever had the wind knocked out of you?" she asked.

"Of course I have," I said.

"I once read a poem that said, 'Getting the wind knocked out of you reminds your lungs just how much they like the taste of air.' Without the hurt we wouldn't recognize the good things in life as well," she said.

"What about when you can't find the good?" I said.

"Then you keep going until you see the light at the end of the tunnel," she said.

"What if there is no light?" I said.

"Trust me, there is," Sara said, "See you at dinner."

She left the room and I sat for a couple more minutes before heading to the shower.

Kara had just gotten done and helped me cover all my cast. I updated her on my conversation with Dr. Lane and that I did have an infection. I was glad she didn't scold me because I felt stupid enough for letting the wounds get infected when I should have known better.

I showered quickly and got ready to head to dinner. Kara and I arrived about the same time as everyone else. We were informed that Barry had run to get chicken wings, his personal favorite. J'onn walked down to the lab to tell the others that dinner would be there in a flash, and that they should take a break.

Dinner was full of talk about the mission this time. Everyone bounced ideas off the person with them. Right now chicken wings were being served but tomorrow justice would be.


	24. Chapter24

Trigger Warning

Alex's POV

We devoured the chicken wings and there were none left over even though we started with about five times the amount a regular group this size would need. Once dinner was finished those working on the weapons went to finish programming the machine to make them overnight. They would make modifications in the morning then train the others with them, and modify again if necessary. I knew Winn and Cisco were the absolute best at designing weapons, and with Felicity, Lena, and Curtis's help things would move quickly.

Everyone else relaxed. They just enjoyed the company of all their friends for the moment. I couldn't relax. There was so much on the line. I made my way to a smaller training room by myself. I need to do something else than sit and wait for someone else to come up with a solution; for someone else to do what I had been trying to all day.

Once again I found myself punching a bag with my left hand. I punched over and over again until my hand burned and I looked down to notice skin had rubbed off my knuckles, and tiny bits of blood were gathering in the cracks. I sat on the floor and waited for it to stop before I put a bandaid on it from the first aid kit on the wall. I exited the room in hopes of going straight to bed without anyone seeing me. I got to the hall of the dormitories when I saw J'onn walking in my direction.

"Alex, just the girl I was looking for," J'onn said.

"I was just clearing my head," I replied, "I'm going to go to bed early."

"Not so fast," he said placing a hand in front of me as I tried to walk by, "Why do you have a bandaid?"

"It's nothing," I said, "Just a small abrasion."

"From?" he asked.

"I guess I punched the bag too many times without gloves on," I said nonchalantly.

He sighed. "You know punching something until you bleed can just be a more subtle way of hurting yourself," he said.

"I didn't think about that. I was just frustrated," I said, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Alex," he said, "You can make up for it by coming and relaxing with the rest of us."

"I can't," I said, "I need to get up early and make sure we a prepared."

"There's nothing else you can do," he said, "At some point you have got to start truly accepting help. All of these people are here to help you. They care about you. Now let's go spend some time with them. Live to fight another day."

"Fine," I said.

We made our way back into the main area and joined the others. Some were talking and others were playing games or competing for titles other than fastest person. I joined Mon El and Kara on the far side of the room.

"It's about time you joined the party," Mon El said.

"Is everything a party if you're there?" I questioned.

"Basically," he said.

The three of us laughed at his statement. "That's a new band aid," Kara said.

"Well aren't you observant," I stated, "I scraped it on one of the bags in the training room."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You are supposed to be resting," she said, "And I hoped you cleaned that so it won't get infected."

"I'm sorry and I did," I said looking away.

"I'm not mad," Kara added studying my movement, "I just want you to get better quickly. I miss my fighting buddy."

"That hurts. Am I not good enough?" Mon El asked faking hurt.

"Stop it," she told him, "You know I love you too."

We spent another hour in there and all of us played trivial pursuit. Oliver commented that it was a lot more fun without Curtis and Felicity. We swore we wouldn't tell his wife that he said that. To all of our surprise the winner was none other than Mick Rory.

"I have to say I'm impressed," Kara said.

"Why?," Mick said, "I know things too skirt."

"Seriously, Mick," Zari scoffed elbowing him in the side.

"On that note I think it's time we all get some sleep," Sara said.

"It's past this guy's bedtime," Joe West said.

"Sweet dreams everyone," Kara added.

Everyone head off toward the dormitories or the Waverider. A little time passed and then those who had been programming went to their sleeping areas also. I knew how badly I needed sleep and was out quickly.

I awoke to Lena's alarm blaring loud. She must have planned to check on the lab at this time. I glanced at the clock to see it was 5:30 AM. I turned it off and approached her bed.

"Lena wake up," I said softly.

"What time is it?" she questioned springing up.

"It's 5:30. Chill," I said, "You should get some more sleep. I'll go check on the lab."

I could tell she was too tired to argue. "Thank you," she said before going back to sleep.

I crept down the hall and to the lab. I saw the lights were on and readied myself for a fight as much as I could while wounded regretting that I left my gun behind. I peeked through the window and was relieved to see Felicity Smoak hunched over a computer.

"Felicity, what are you doing this early?" I asked.

"Yes, I definitely got up early and haven't been here all night," she replied nervously once she shook of her initial scare at my voice entering the silent lab.

"All night," I repeated.

"I can never sleep with important programs running," she said, "I have to be there incase they malfunction. It drives Oliver crazy, so if he asks I was in bed all night."

"My lips are sealed," I replied, "I'm here to check on things for Lena, but it looks like everything is under control. I guess I'll just sit and monitor with you."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before she blurted out, "My father is a criminal too."

I turned to look at her but before I could speak she continued.

"He calls himself The Calculator. He's where I got my hacking skills from," Felicity said, "My mom wouldn't know the difference between JavaScript and Pascal. He was my missing puzzle piece all those years and at first I was thrilled when I found him and discovered that he was like me. But then I discovered who he truly was and I hated that we had something in common. I had to realize that that doesn't make me him. I received genes from him that influence who I am, and his actions in my life led to who I am. That doesn't make me bad or unworthy. I'm just me. Felicity Smoak. Overwatch. Oliver Queen's wife. I'm not my father, and neither are you. He does not have power over you; remember that when we bring him in."

"Thank you for sharing that," I said, "I honestly have no idea what I'll say to him."

"You don't have to say anything," she replied.

"I think I need closure," I said.

"I hope you get it," she said.

I don't know when but apparently we fell asleep after that. We were awoken by Cisco and the others in the lab exclaiming that all of the weapons were ready.

Everyone grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria and then began training with their new weapons. Oliver had enhanced arrows capable of emitting as strong of an electric pulse as The Flash. James's shield was upgraded with electricity. Dinah had a staff that could emit electricity in tune with her canary cry. Curtis had enhanced is T-Spheres and Ray enhanced his suit. Sara got and electrically charged sword. Mick's gun now caused electrical fires. Rene carried two electric guns and Joe had one that looked more like a cannon. Diggle wore electric gloves and Cisco had added some electric power to his own. Nate got a ring that powered on when he turned to steel. Finally, Zari got a bracelet that shot electricity and was set in tune with her heirloom. Everyone's weapons were clearly custom made with them in mind.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone getting accustomed to their weapons and reviewing the plan with breaks only for food. If everything went according to our original plan we would be in a great position. Things don't always go according to plan though.

Barry reminded us all of that hard fact by quoting Leonard Snart saying, "Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan."

We went over contingencies and a retreat plan. If the weapons malfunctioned or the danger was greater than expected the team was instructed to get out of dodge. "Live to fight another day," I said quoting J'onn.

At sunset everyone gathered in the DEO parking garage next to a big tactical van. "Before you head out, I want to thank you all again for coming. You are all phenomenal, and I have complete faith that you will do what needs to be done," I said.

"The honor is ours," Oliver replied, "Any chance to stand up for justice is an honor. There are so many wars to be fought, and we have got to keep marching on with what we have. That's what we're doing here tonight."

"Let's go free some aliens," Diggle said, "Still feels weird. I could have just done drugs."

We all laughed.


	25. Chapter25

Alex's POV

The heroes that couldn't fly or lacked super speed packed into the van and pulled off with Joe West driving. "Let's get to the control center," I yelled to the rest.

Felicity, Winn, Kara, and I sat in the center of the control room in anticipation as we waited for the message that all had arrived. It took a couple of minutes, but everyone made it there.

"Ready?" I heard Barry ask on the coms as he prepared to make his run.

"Ready," several voices replied.

I couldn't see what was going on until Felicity and Curtis hacked into the cameras but I imagined that Barry started running as soon as he heard the last syllable.

A second later another sound came over the coms, "I can't vibe him. My powers aren't working," Cisco spoke, "There're some kind of signal being emitted that is blocking me. The alarm is blaring."

"Must be some kind of dampener for alien powers similar to your's," I said, "Time for Plan B. Supergirl go."

In an instant Kara's shirt was ripped and glasses thrown to the side as she ran to the out of the building.

"Felicity how are we doing on the security system?" I questioned.

"Almost got it just need the last password," she answered, "Lena, what's something she would use?"

"Try 'LexIsTheHeroOfTheWorld,'" she said.

Felicity chuckled, "I'm in," she exclaimed.

"Security is off," Barry confirmed, "But I'm alone and outgunned."

"Coming your way Superfriend," Kara said.

"We've got visuals," Winn stated pointing to the monitors, "Except that one camera has a leaf or something stuck to it."

"I've got it," Ray said shrinking down and flying over.

Supergirl was coming up over the wall holding Oliver and Diggle on either side. She was followed by Mon El with Sara and Mick, and J'onn with Cisco and Joe. They grouped with Barry as security guards rushed them from the back door of the warehouse. Supergirl rushed back over to retrieve Dinah and Curtis followed by Mon El who swept up Nate and Zari, and J'onn who grabbed James and Rene. The team of superheroes made short work of the security guards. I wasn't surprised as I had easily taken out a few of them myself. They had yet to encounter anyone with enhanced abilities.

"Heading to the door of the warehouse now," J'onn updated, "Flash, can you give us a quick assessment?"

A blur was scene on the monitor as he ran around the building. "We have a problem," he spoke, "Actually we have ten problems. It looks like they were prepared for us. There's ten bombs scattered throughout the building."

"Are they electric," Felicity asked.

"Yes," he replied, "That's good right?"

"Electric things can be hacked, so yes," she replied, "It looks like these particular bombs need someone hacking simultaneously on the other side though."

"I guess I'm up," Curtis said.

"No offense Mr. Terrific, but I think this is out of your depth," she said.

"Zari it's hacking time," Nate spoke.

"Zari's a hacker?" Felicity said.

"I'm from the future, Overwatch," Zari said, "I've been hacking since I was a toddler."

"You'll need to make your way to the main computer which is where Lillian and all her closest people will be," I said, "Take Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and White Canary with you. Everyone else focus on taking down the security guards."

"Problem," Winn said, "There is a ten minute timer on the bombs."

"I don't know if we will be able to disable them all that fast," Felicity said apprehensively, "And they have to be disabled in chronological order. They are marked by number."

"They must be clearing out," I said.

"They're planning to blow up a building full of aliens," James said.

"Not on our watch," Oliver said.

"New plan: disable as many of the bombs as you can from the main computer. Let's assume the last bomb isn't disable in time; Supergirl can hold the blast of one. Any others will have to be disarmed on site. Curtis and Cisco are on bomb nine. I'm sending in DEO agents as back up in case any more need to be disable and to help take out the security guards. Once they get there you should focus on those with enhanced abilities."

They burst through the doors and a fight began immediately. Zari and the others made a quick run towards Lillian Luthor while the others knocked security guards out of their path. I called for the strongest DEO agents, and with hesitation included Agent Cooper in the group. Now was no time for grudges. Another DEO van zoomed towards the parking garage and was on the monitor in under two minutes. I watched as men emerged in the warehouse with lasers shooting out of metal fists and even out of their chests like Metallo. They head metal hands, arms, chest, and heads. Curtis and Cisco worked to disable bomb nine as Dinah pushed the men away with her cry and worked to disable their tech with her electrical staff on one side as Joe defended the other sending out massive electrical currents with his gun. Kara was at bomb ten with Mon El fighting off a few enhanced guards; Nate was with them sending out electrical punches with his steel fists. Barry couldn't be seen but I was sure he was a hard at work. James was slamming people in the face with his shield. Mick was creating electrical fires out of the guards while Ray was shrinking and shooting electrical impulses out as he grew to regular size. Rene and Diggle worked harmoniously punching and shooting.

I looked at the far right monitor to see Zari, J'onn, Oliver, and Sara advancing toward Lillian Luthor. She was surrounded by a few men. I recognized Hank Henshaw and my father immediately.

"What's the plan here Agent Danvers," Agent Vasquez said into her coms. I turned my eyes back to the center screen to see that the DEO van had arrived.

"Take out as many security guards as you can," I said, "Leave those with enhanced abilities for the others. Your weapons won't work against them. Also someone should work on disabling bomb eight."

I looked back towards the monitor with Zari and the others. Oliver was engaged with Hank Henshaw. Lillian pointed a gun at Zari who blasted it out of her hand with an electrical pulse and used her totem to literally blow her away from the main computer. Lena shuttered. Felicity watched Zari's hands move across the key board and moved hers in tempo. Meanwhile, Sara was driving her electrically charged sword right into a man with a metal laser shooting chest. Someone grabbed her from behind with a large metal hand. No not someone...Jeremiah. She turned to face him with the sword above her head, poised to strike but when she saw who she was facing it dropped. J'onn noticed her hesitation, "I'll take care of this," he said, "Look at your six." She turned to see another guard and her posture returned to normal. On the other side of J'onn Oliver fought Hank Henshaw on the ground and stabbed him the eye with his electric arrow. "Brings back memories," he said in the coms. I turned back to the other screens as J'onn engaged with Jeremiah.

"What's our status on bomb eight?" I asked.

"I've located it," Agent Cooper said, "I'm working to disable it now."

"Three bombs are down," Zari spoke in her coms.

I turned back to her screen. "This ends tonight, Jeremiah," I heard J'onn say.

"I should've killed you myself that day in the wilderness," Jeremiah shouted, "I should have never thought that we could live with aliens."

"How did you fall so far?" J'onn questioned as he delivered an uppercut to Jeremiah's jaw.

"I didn't understand the danger until I saw Kara's full abilities," he replied pulling J'onn in close with his powered hand, "To know that I could be so easily taken down by a twelve year old girl, I always wanted my daughters to be tough, but they're girls."

"Is that why you let Alex get beaten up?" J'onn said phasing out of his grasp, "To remind her that she was just a little girl."

"She needed to be reminded that some places aren't appropriate for her, like the DEO," he said, "The she's not like you and I."

"You're right," J'onn replied.

Jeremiah was shocked by his reply and let his guard down. J'onn reached out and instantaneously Sara slipped her sword into his hand. He must have been using his psychic link. Before Jeremiah could see what was coming J'onn cut his arm just before the metal hand which fell to the floor, "Alex and Kara aren't like us. They're better." I was both horrified at the sight of my father with a severed hand and warmed by J'onn's words.

"I have a problem," I heard Agent Cooper's shaky voice say, "The bomb timer just dropped from four minutes to two."

"That is not good," Felicity said, "I only have five bombs disabled."

"What did you do?" I yelled."

"Hey, loud in my ear," Cisco said.

I ignored him. "I'm sorry. I didn't do very well in Agent Schott's bomb class," he said in a terrified voice.

"You should have mentioned that before," I said exasperated, "Overwatch and Zari you have less than two minutes to disabled bombs six and seven. Vibe and Mr. Terrific better finish up on bomb nine. Supergirl get into position. Flash work on evacuating as many aliens as you can. Agent Cooper tell me what you see."

"There's a lot of wires. They make an infinity shape," he said.

"It's a standard electric bomb but with a twist," Winn said, "All the wires of blue except two right?"

"One is red and one is green," Agent Cooper said, "Green is good right."

"Not in this case," I said, "There's two options: hacking into it from there or cutting the correct wire."

"I only know how to hack it," Winn said, "I could do it this fast if I was there myself, but he can't."

"Then he has to cut the right wire," I said.

"What if I cut the wrong one?" Agent Cooper asked.

"That's not one of the options I gave you," I said, "I've done this successfully before. The key is to find the wire connected the timer, and it will be a blue one."

"How do I know which one?" he said.

"It's like a maze or a puzzle. Start the origin and follow it each within your finger until it ends. You want the one that connects directly to the timer, not anywhere else," I said.

"There's so many," he said, "I'm going to cut the wrong one."

"No you are not," I shouted, "That is not an option. It will be thicker and have a slight humming sound. Listen for it."

"Thirty seconds left until this place goes kaboom," Mon El said.

"Don't add pressure," Kara said with a pointed look I'm sure.

"Our's is disabled," Curtis said.

"Almost there," Zari said.

Suspense built as ten seconds passed. "Bomb seven is disabled," Felicity exclaimed.

"I'm in position," Kara said, "Everyone get clear of bomb ten."

"It's up to you Agent Cooper," I said, "Less than twenty seconds left. You need to make a choice."

"I think I got it," he said, "I think this one is humming."

"Cut the wire," I said hoping he was right. I could see on the monitor that Barry hadn't been able to evacuate all of the aliens yet and they were right by the bomb.

"What if I'm wrong?" he said.

"You're not," I said, "No cut the wire that's an order."

"Five seconds," Felicity updated.

I watched as the seconds went down until they reach zero in silence. "No explosion," Winn cheered.

"Send a prisoner transfer van and a couple other vans and ambulances for the aliens, Agent Danvers," J'onn said, "Looks like we have a successful mission."

"I'm on it," I said. I exhaled feeling like I could breathe for the first time in ten minutes.

In sent the order for transport and prepared the medbay with my mom, Lena, and Caitlin for aliens.

We worked through the night treating those that were injured and we saved every alien that was in the warehouse. Meanwhile J'onn ensured all of the Cadmus guards and Lillian Luthor were put in containment.

Once our work was done it was five in the morning, and we all decided we would celebrate in the evening after we got some sleep. We all headed to our sleeping quarters and I stopped just before the dormitory hall.

"I get that you want to talk to your father," J'onn said, "I think you should get some sleep first, and his arm is okay. The amputation was clean and Dr. Lane treated it."

"Okay," was the only reply I had as I continued into the hall.

Despite the dramatics events of the day I slept well. I awoke at noon, and the rest of the room was still sleeping. I could slip away and return unnoticed. I got up and dresses in fresh clothes. I brushed my hair and teeth and then set out through the DEO. I stopped to grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria and take a few sips. "Good morning, Alex," J'onn said approaching me.

"I don't know what I'm going to say," I said.

"Say whatever you need to get off your chest," he said, "He can't hurt you. I can come with you if you want."

"No thank you," I said, "I need to take care of this on my own." I got up and exited the cafeteria making my way to the cells.

I entered and immediately saw him in the first one. "Well look who came to visit," Jeremiah said, "Are you going to quit this game and let me go?"

"You're never getting out of that cell," I told him, "And I'm going to do the talking here."

"The mouth on you," he said, "You never could keep you're mouth shut. You're just like your mother that way. You would be better seen and not heard."

"Too bad you have no choice but to listen," I said, "You have hurt me more than anyone else. You were always so hard on me. Everything had to be your way. No more. I will be seen and heard. You never deserved mom, or me, and least of all Kara. I see now that the issue was never with us. You felt threatened. You were always the issue. No one could oppose you especially not some little girls. You never loved of us. You only loved yourself."

"Earth will never be safe with people like Kara and you," he said, "You're much too idealistic. You can't see what's right in front of you."

"We're not idealistic. We've seen the worst of the world," I replied, "Yet we have hope anyway, and that makes us strong. I know I didn't see you coming, but I learned from that experience. It will never happen again." I turned to leave.

"Wait, Alexandra," he yelled, "You have to let me out. I'm you father young lady."

I blocked his pleas out until I made it out of the prisoner area. I was met by an eager J'onn.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I am," I said, "How about we grab some lunch and figure out what we're going to treat everyone to for dinner."

"Sounds good," he replied.

We ate sandwiches and decided that tonight we would actually leave the DEO and got out to eat. After deliberation we settled on Big Belly Burger, because who doesn't love it?

As we waited for the other's we pondered what to do about our Agent Cooper situation. "He could have gotten everyone killed last night," J'onn said.

"You're right," I replied, "He really does have good tactical skills though."

"That doesn't make up for his other personality traits," he said.

"I think this experience may have been what he needed," I said, "Let's call him in and give him a chance to save his job."

"If he gives many any more reason to fire him I will," J'onn said.

In a minute Agent Cooper was in front of us. "Sit down," I told him, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I should have never touched that bomb last night," he said, "I should have called Agent Vasquez over. I'm sorry, and thank you for saving my life. I didn't deserve your help after all that I've said about you. If I'm fired I completely understand."

J'onn looked to me to decide. "Apology accepted," I said, "You're suspended from all field missions until you get your bomb certification. I want you to have the manuals memorized for each one."

"If you do what she said, I will consider letting you keep your position here," J'onn added.

"Thank you," Agent Cooper said and exited the room.

"What are you going to do now that this is over," J'onn said once he was gone.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"For yourself," he said, "We may have captured your father but you still have physical and mental wounds."

"Dr. Lane told me about a support group," I said, "I'm going to try it."

"I'm proud of you," he said.

"Thanks Papa Bear, for everything," I replied, "I was broken, and you put me back together. Piece by piece."

**Later:**

Once everyone was awake we told them about the plan and they all got ready. We pretty much took up the entire restaurant with our group of almost thirty people.

Dinner wears of course exciting with a bunch of superheroes celebrating.

Mick and Sara shamelessly flirted with the waitress. Kara, Mon El, and Barry alarmed all of the workers by how much they ate. Oliver tried to keep up although he had no chance. Diggle and Felicity teased him mercilessly about it. Cisco and Curtis argued about movies. Caitlin and Iris ensured Curtis that it was nothing personal; he was always like this. Joe chatted with Dinah about police work. Rene talked to James and Winn about the Guardian suit. Zari and Steel flirted with each other. My mom and Lena talked about alien biology. J'onn and I just sat back and took it all in.

**Epilogue:**

I made my into a small older building near my apartment. It was way too early in the morning, 7 AM, but it was the only time I could work going to the support group in with my work schedule. I walked down the all and took the first door on the right marked 202. There was a table with coffee which I rushed to and was extremely thankful for even though I had one cup at home.

"Not a morning person either I see," a woman said to me.

"Definitely not," I replied looking down at my cup as I poured the coffee, " I would never have chosen this time if not for my work schedule."

"I feel that," she said, "I'm a cop. What do you do?"

"I'm an FBI agent," I said pouring creamer in as I looked up at her. I spilled the creamer when I saw who she was.

"You okay?" she said wiping the table with a napkin.

"I know you," I said, "You saved my life."

She stared me in the face and I could see the moment she realized, "You were on the roof," she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm Maggie," she said offering her hand.

"Alex," I said.

"You're FBI now, does that have anything to do with the man that bailed you out that night?" she said.

"It does," I said.

"Things were better after that?" she said.

"They were. My dad recently resurfaced," I said, "That's why I'm here. I'm not standing on the edges of rooftops tempting fate anymore."

"I was never judging you for that. You were clearly going through something," she said, "Looks like we have something in common anyway."

"What's that?" I said.

"We both have daddy issues," Maggie replied.

I looked at her and smiled.

**This is the last chapter. Stay tuned for a Karamel story coming soon. It will take place in the same universe immediately after or a short time after this.**


End file.
